Ab in eine andere Welt!
by Zeero
Summary: Ich weiß ja, es ist'n Scheißtitel, aber was besseres ist mir nunmal nicht eingefallen! Bin bei sowas immer schrecklich unkreativ... Ausnahmsweise kommt auch mal'n bisschen Yuri und selbstverständlich wieder Yaoi vor.
1. Ohnmachtsanfälle und Orientierungslosigk...

Okay, Zusammenfassungen lesen ist doof, deswegen lass ich es.  
Lohnt sich ja auch nicht, denn so lang ist die Geschichte nun  
auch wieder nicht, oder? Seid bitte trotzdem so nett und  
schreibt mir Comments, ja? ^^  
Zeero  
  
  
  
Stille. Absolute Stille. Eine verlassene Stadt. Dunkelheit.   
Nacht. Alles in Trümmern. Wie? Warum? Wo? Wo bin ich hier nur?  
So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Und ich will es auch nicht   
wieder sehen. Es macht mir Angst...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miyuki! Hey, Miyuki!"  
"Eh... Wie? Was?"  
"Mann, du pennst wieder mit offenen Augen, Miyuki!"  
Mit in die Hüfte gestämmten Armen stand Aya vor mir.  
"Tut mir Leid, Aya..."  
"Du hörst nie zu! Mensch, von was träumst du denn wieder? Doch  
nicht von Ryu, oooooooder?"  
  
So ein fieses Grinsen... Das kann nur von dir stammen. Aya, was  
du wieder denkst! Immer nur Jungs im Kopf. Typisch für dich!  
  
"Nein, nicht Ryu, tut mir Leid, dich entäuschen zu müssen!"  
"Von was hast du denn dann geträumt? Naa?"  
"Ah!"  
  
Immer dieses Kopfweh. Das habe ich in letzter Zeit oft. Und   
dann diese Bilder, die immer wiederkehren. Es ist irgendwie   
seltsam. Ich habe noch mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, nicht   
einmal mit Aya. Die würde mich für verrückt erklären und   
aufziehen, so, wie ich sie kenne.  
  
"Miyuki! Miyuki, was hast du denn?! Miyuki!"  
"Nur ein bisschen Kopfweh, Aya, mach dir keine Sorgen."  
"Du solltest mal zum Arzt gehen. Das wird ja langsam   
chronisch!"   
"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."  
"Vielleicht?! Natürlich hab' ich Recht! Was glaubst du   
eigentlich?! Ich hab' immer Recht!"  
"Ha! Von wegen!"  
"Was soll das heißen?!"  
  
Die üblichen Streitereien. Aya, was würde ich nur ohne dich   
tun? Wenn du nicht zufällig meine beste Freundin wärst, würde  
ich dich vom Fleck weg heiraten. Wenn ich ein Junge wäre, ob du  
dann ja sagen würdest?  
  
"Gehen wir ein Eis essen, Miyu-chan?"  
"Lädst du mich ein?"  
"Hab' ich nen Geldscheißer oder was?"  
"Du könntest ruhig mal ein bisschen nett zu mir sein!"  
"Ich bin sowieso schon viel zu nett zu dir! Du hast meine  
Freundschaft doch gar nicht verdient!"  
"Nicht einmal Hannibal Lektor hat deine Freundschaft verdient..."  
"Das war gemein."  
"Das war auch so gedacht."  
  
Kopfweh. Dunkelheit. Schwärze. Fremde Bilder vor dem inneren  
Auge.   
  
"Miyuki!"  
  
Bekannte Stimmen in der Ferne. So weit entfernt. Aya-chan, bist  
du das? Wo bist du? Wo bin ich? Ich kann nichts sehen.   
Schwärze. Nichts als Schwärze. Ich fühle mich so schwer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, ich glaube, sie wacht auf!"  
"Geh da weg, Dummkopf, du machst sie nur kaputt."  
"Wie soll ich sie denn kaputt machen? Hä?"  
"Du bist so doof, das kriegst du hin."  
"Ja, du musst ja reden!"  
"Klappe, Maxwell, wir haben jetzt andere Sorgen."  
"Hm... Grummel..."  
  
Bitte was? Wer ist das? Diese Stimmen kenne ich nicht. Wo ist   
Aya-chan? Was ist hier überhaupt los? Ich versteh gar nichts  
mehr.  
  
Ich mache die Augen auf. Fremde Gesichter. Noch nie gesehen.  
Nein, das stimmt nicht. Fremde Bilder, bekannte Gesichter. Ich  
kenne sie. In meinen Träumen, Anfällen, Vision - wie auch immer  
man sie nennen will - daher kenne ich sie. Aber sie kennen mich  
nicht.   
  
Fünf Jungs. Der Erste schaut mich grinsend an. Der Zweite hat   
einen nassen Lappen in der Hand, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn   
mir auf den Kopf gelegt. Der Dritte glotzt nur unbeteiligt in  
den Raum. Der Vierte starrt mich mehr als missbilligent an. Und  
der Fünfte... Tja... Ehm... Der hält mir 'ne Knarre an die   
Stirn. Oder um es mit anderen Worten zu sagen: Woops! Ich   
glaube, ich habe ein Problem!  
  
"Wie heißt du?"  
"Shit..."  
"Netter Name. Und wie heißt du nun wirklich?"  
  
Sollte ich ihm das sagen? Mein Verstand sagte nein, aber mein  
Verstand hatte ja auch keine Knarre an der Stirn.  
  
"Miyuki. Itô Miyuki."  
"Und was machst du hier?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
"Was soll das heißen: 'Ich weiß es nicht'?"  
"Das was ich gesagt habe: Ich weiß es nicht."  
"Das ergibt keinen Sinn."  
"Das weiß ich selber."  
"Und warum sagst du's dann?"  
"Weil's die Wahrheit ist."  
"Könntest du mir das erklären?"  
"Nein."  
"Wieso nicht?"  
"Weil ich es nicht weiß, mein Gott!"  
  
Ist der einfach nur doof oder schrecklich stur? Naja, unter  
Umständen auch noch 'ne Kombination, aber trotdem. 'Ich weiß es  
nicht' ist ja nun wirklich nicht so schwer zu verstehen, oder?  
  
Nun wandte sich der Junge, der mich die ganze Zeit so   
missbilligent angestarrt hatte, zu dem Jungen, der mir IMMER   
NOCH 'ne Knarre an die Stirn hielt.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Bring sie zum reden."  
"Ich glaube, sie weiß wirklich nichts", mischte sich der Junge  
ein, der mich die ganze Zeit so fröhlich angrinste. Er streckte   
mir die Hand entgegen und sagte: "Es freut mich, dich kennen  
zu lernen, Mi-chan, ich bin Duo Maxwell, aber du kannst ruhig  
Shinigami zu mir sagen!"  
  
Es gibt drei Sachen, die mich im Augenblick beunruhigen:  
1.) Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo ich war, wie ich  
dort hin gekommen bin - und am wichtigsten - wie ich  
schnellst möglich wieder von dort weg kam.  
2.) Ich hatte IMMER NOCH eine Waffe an der Stirn und der Träger  
dieser Waffe sah nicht gerade so aus, als würde er die nur  
zur Dekoration mit sich herumtragen.  
3.) Spätestens nach dieser eigenartigen Shinigami Aktion war   
wohl selbst dem letzten Idioten (In diesem Falle wohl der  
mit dem Zopf.) klar geworden, dass ich hier von einem   
Haufen Irrer umgeben war und das ist ja nun wirklich nicht  
der geeignete Umgang für ein junges Mädchen.  
  
"Mann, Duo, halt dich da raus! Du bist mal wieder komplett  
unprofessionel!"  
"Aber sie sieht doch so nett aus...!"  
"Das tut Relena auch!"  
"Auch wieder wahr..."  
"Eben."  
"Aber das da ist nicht Relena!"  
"Maxwell, setz dich da hinten auf den Stuhl und halte deine  
verfluchte Klappe!"  
"Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Wufei!"  
"HINSETZEN HAB' ICH GESAGT!"  
"Ist ja gut..."  
  
Beleidigt und leicht gekrümmt setzte er sich tatsächlich in die  
Ecke.   
  
Komisch, irgendwie erinnerte mich dieser... Wie hatte er ihn   
genannt? Wufei? Na, ist ja auch egal, zumindest erinnert der  
mich an Aya. Die schreit mich auch immer an, ohne das ich weiß,  
was überhaupt los ist.  
  
Mensch, Miyuki, ich glaube, du hast jetzt echt andere Sorgen,   
als Aya! Oh Gott, kaum ist Ruhe, sehen sie mich wieder an!   
Hilfe! Hilfe! Vergewaltigung! Die bringen mich doch glatt um!   
Wo sind diese verdammten Terminator, wenn man mal welche   
braucht?! Auch auf die Gefahr hin, jetzt in ein kleinkindliches  
Trauma zurück zu fallen: Ich will zu meiner Mama!!!  
  
"Heero?"  
"Hn."  
  
Diese verfluchte Handfeuerwaffe war mittlerweile wohl an meiner  
Stirn festgewachsen. Toll... Das sieht bestimmt unheimlich toll  
aus im Jahrbuch der Schule... Naja, vielleicht wird das ja 'nen  
neuer Trend oder so...  
  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihr?"  
"Ich glaube, Duo hat Recht."  
"Duo soll Recht haben?"  
"Ausnahmsweise ja. Ich glaube auch, dass sie nichts weiß. Ich  
denke, wir bringen sie erst einmal zu Dr.J."  
"Wenn du meinst. Aber es ist schon 22 Uhr. Wir können sie  
frühestens Morgen bringen."  
  
22 Uhr?! Was?! Als ich mit Aya in der Stadt war, war es doch  
erst 10! Haben die mir hier Schlaftabletten eingeflößt?! Das  
ist doch nicht mehr normal!  
  
"Wir lassen sie über Nacht hier. Irgendjemand muss auf sie  
aufpassen. Irgendwelche Freiwilligem?"  
  
...   
Also, ich wette mit euch, im Augenblick hätte man in dem Raum   
eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
  
Dann meldete sich wieder dieser Wufei zu Wort: "Ich bin dafür,   
dass wir Duo diese Aufgabe übertragen, schließlich hat er sich  
ja schon mit dem Weib angefreundet."  
  
Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst? Der will mich doch nicht  
wirklich mit diesem Geisteskranken in einem Raum lassen?   
Allein?! Dieser Anführer - oder was auch immer, der, mit der   
Pistole jedenfalls - könnte da unmöglich zustimmen!  
  
"Gute Idee."  
  
Gott liebt mich nicht. 


	2. Aufpasser und schwule Zeitgenossen

Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst? Der will mich doch nicht  
wirklich mit diesem Geisteskranken in einem Raum lassen?   
Allein?! Dieser Anführer - oder was auch immer, der, mit der   
Pistole jedenfalls - könnte da unmöglich zustimmen!  
  
"Gute Idee."  
  
Gott liebt mich nicht.   
  
"Hey, das ist gemein!", beschwerte sich der Spinner, sehr zu  
meiner Beruhigung. "Ich will nicht!"  
  
"Das ist nicht mein Problem", erwiderte der Schusswaffen Junge,  
sehr zu meinem Entsetzen.  
  
Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das KANN einfach nicht wahr sein!  
Sag doch einfach einer, dass das nicht wahr ist!   
Erst weiß ich nicht, wo ich bin, dann hält mir irgendso ein  
Durchgeknallter 'ne Waffe an die Stirn und jetzt muss ich auch  
noch die Nacht mit diesem Späthippi verbringen!   
Ich sollte vielleicht soch damit anfangen, Tagebuch zu   
schreiben...  
  
"Aber ich will nicht!", protestierte der Idiot weiter.  
"Wen interessiert das?!", meckerte der Junge, der mich so an Aya  
erinnerte.  
"Na, mich!"  
"Und wen interessiert DAS?!"  
"Hee-chan! Nicht, Hee-chan? Jetzt sag' doch auch mal was!"  
"Hn..."  
"Vielen Dank..."  
  
"Eh... Verzeihung...?", mischte ich mich nun auch endlich ein.  
Schlimmer konnte es schließlich kaum werden.  
  
"Was denn?", fragte mich ein blonder Junge mit aufgerissen   
großen Augen.   
  
"Ich meine nur... Ehm... Könntest du das da mal wegnehmen?!",  
fauchte ich den Jungen mit der Waffe an. Und er tat es   
tatsächlich! Mensch, damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet...  
Ich sollte öfters laut werden...   
  
"Danke."  
"Hn."  
  
Also, gesprächig ist er ja nun wirklich nicht.  
  
Da ich ihm wohl irgendwie zu langweilig zu sein schien, wandte  
er sich wieder an seinen langhaarigen Freund: "Duo, du passt   
auf!"  
"Aber...!"  
"Nichts aber! Gute Nacht!"  
  
Und schon waren sie weg. Liesen mich mit diesem Spinner allein.  
Solche Sadisten... Ich wette, das macht denen auch noch Spaß...  
  
Schweigend und schlecht gelaunt sahen wir uns an. Nach endlosen  
Sekunden wurde endlich das Schweigen gebrochen - von ihm...  
  
"Und?"  
"Und was?"  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Woher soll ich denn das wissen?"  
"Ich frag' doch nur..."  
"Es ist eine sinnlose Frage."  
"Du bist genauso gemein wie Wufei!"  
"Du kennst ja Aya nicht."  
"Wer ist Aya?"  
"Meine beste Freundin."  
"Bist du in sie verliebt?"  
"WAS?!?"  
  
Ich kam mir ertappt vor.  
  
"Weißt du, bei mir und Heero - das ist der Waffe - was das auch  
so. Erst wollte ich ihn töten, dann sind wir Freunde geworden  
und am Ende sind wir im Bett gelandet. Das Übliche eben. Und du  
hast ja keine Ahnung! Er ist ein hervorragender Liebhaber!"  
"Eh..."  
  
DAS wollte ich gar nicht wissen.  
  
"Bei Quatre und Trowa war das auch so ähnlich, nur wollten die  
sich niemals töten."  
"Bei wem?"  
"Quatre und Tro... Achso! Das weißt du wieder nicht! Quatre ist  
der Blonde, der aussieht wie 'nen Mädchen [1] und Trowa ist der  
mit der komischen Frisur, der immer so unbeteiligt in die Gegend  
glotzt."  
"Achso. Und dieser Fiesling ist dann Wufei, oder wie?"  
"Ja, genau! Hey, du bist gut!"  
"Ich weiß! Und ihr seid alle schwul oder wie?"  
"Ne, Wufei nicht, oder zumindest hat er's bislang nicht  
zugegeben."  
"So."  
"Und du bist Lesbe, ja?"  
"Eh..."  
"Hast du ein Foto von dieser Aya?"  
"Ja, warte... Hier!"  
"Sie ist hübsch."  
"Ja, ich finde auch!"  
"Aber an dich kommt sie nicht ran."  
"Schleimer..."  
  
Tja, das war ein langer Abend. Am Ende hat sich rausgestellt,   
dass der Spinner zwar wirklich ein Spinner ist, aber an sich  
doch ganz nett.   
  
Wir haben noch Stunden lang gequatscht, ich weiß gar nicht mehr  
genau, wann wir denn nun eingepennt sind, aber es hat sicher  
schon gedämmert.  
  
Ich habe diese Nacht nicht von irgendwelchen komischen Bildern  
geträumt. Nein.  
  
Ich habe von Aya geträumt.  
  
  
  
[1] Ein hübsches Mädchen! ^^ 


	3. Badezimmer und Zeitungen

"Aufwachen! Jetzt wacht schon endlich auf! Duo, du Penner! Das  
verstehst du also unter Aufpassen! Und jetzt wacht gefälligst  
auf!!!"  
  
Wie ein Blöder donnerte Wufei - oder zumindest ging ich der  
Stimme nach davon aus, dass es sich um Wufei handelte - gegen  
die Tür.  
  
Das war das Erste, was ich wahr nahm.   
Das Zweite war ein schnarchender Duo, der es sich auf meinem  
Bauch bequem gemacht hatte.  
Das Dritte war ein Kopfweh, das wohl ganz eindeutig von zu  
wenig Schlaf her rührte. Ich hätte wohl doch früher ins Bett  
gehen sollen.  
  
Scheiße, wieviel Uhr ist eigentlich? Hm...? Was? 9 Uhr?! Wie   
kann man von einem normalen Menschen, der die ganze Nacht   
durchgemacht hatte, erwarten, um diese Uhrzeit aufzustehen?!  
Pervers!   
  
Blöder Wufei... Den werde ich mir später noch grabschen und dann  
gnade ihm Gott...  
  
Aber jetzt erst mal zu Duo.  
  
Der schlummerte immernoch friedlich auf meinem Bauch, schnrachte  
schlimmer als jeder Elefant und sabberte auch noch auf mich   
drauf... Vielen Dank...  
  
"Aufwachen, ihr Idioten! Maxwell! Weib! Ich weiß genau, dass ihr  
mich hört!"  
  
Der schien sich auch nicht mehr zu beruhigen. Genauso wie Aya.  
Immer, wenn ich mal bei ihr oder sie mal bei mir übernachtet  
hatte, gab's am nächsten Morgen dieses Gezeter. Und aus  
Erfahrung wusste ich: Einfach ignorieren half nichts.   
  
In Gottes Namen, dann steh' ich eben auf...  
  
"Duo, geh' von mir runter, du bist schwer!"  
"Eh... Wat is...?"  
  
Ihm hing der Speichel an der Backe und mit dem immernoch  
verschlafenen Blick und den total verstrubbelten Haaren sah er  
aus wie drei.  
  
"Maxwell! Weib! Jetzt setzt euch endlich in Bewegung!"  
  
Der hämmerte immernoch gegen die Tür. Naja, ausdauernd ist er   
ja, das muss man ihm lassen.  
  
"Ist das Wufei?", lallte Duo mit dem selben intelligenten  
Gesichtsausdruck wie zuvor.  
  
"Glaub' schon."  
"Dann sollten wir besser aufstehen, eh?"  
"Ist wohl besser."  
  
Und ob man's nun glaubt oder nicht, 15 Minuten später zogen wir  
das dann tatsächlich in Erwähgung.  
  
Einfach ignorieren brint eben doch was - wenn man den  
Zimmerschlüssel hat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ich durfte zuerst ins Bad, da Duo noch mal dringend bei Heero...  
eh... 'vorbei schauen' wollte... Ihr wisst schon...  
  
Jedenfalls duschte ich erst mal ausgiebig, dann putze ich mir  
gemütlich und gelassen meine Zähne [1] und dann sahs ich einfach  
noch ein Weilchen auf dem Rand der Badewanne.   
  
Warum ich mir soviel Zeit lies?  
  
Nun, deshalb:  
"Du blödes Weib! Jetzt beeil dich doch mal ein bisschen! Da  
drinnen ist nun mal das einzige Klo und ich muss mal!!!"  
  
Er erinnerte mich immer mehr an Aya-chan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seid ihr nun endlich fertig?", fragte Heero genervt und blickte  
abwechselnd zwischen Duo, Wufei und mir hin und her.  
  
"Ja, Mann!", antwortete Duo grinsend.   
  
Ich zog es vor, besser gar nichts zu sagen, da ich ja - formell   
gesehen - immernoch die Gefangene war und ich hatte wirklich   
besseres zu tun, als wieder den halben Tag mir 'ner Knarre am  
Kopf rumzulaufen. Am Ende wächst die wirklich fest...  
  
Und Wufei schien einfach nur beleidigt zu sein.  
  
"Dann können wir ja endlich gehen."  
  
Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und wir folgten ihm wie die   
kleinen Hündchen.   
  
"Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", erlaubte ich mir zu fragen und   
ernstete dafür einen von Heeros scheinbar üblchen   
missbilligenden Blicken und ein "Geht dich nichts an, Itô."  
  
"Du kannst ruhig Miyuki sagen."  
"Hn."  
  
Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, was er und Duo heute Morgen gemacht  
hatten, würd ich sagen unbefriedigt, aber das fiel ja aus.   
Vielleicht ist das bei ihm auch ganz einfach der Normalzustand?  
Ne... Kann nicht sein...   
Andererseits...  
Wenn man's genau betrachtet, sind die hier wohl alle nicht ganz  
dicht, also könnte das schon irgendwie sein...   
Ach, egal...  
  
So fuhren wir dann in diesem winzigen Auto - oder es schien mir  
nur winzig, schließlich waren wir zu sechst - durch eine mir  
völlig unbekannte Landschaft und kamen schließlich bei einem  
Flughafen an.  
  
"Wir fliegen? Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, dass ich Flugangst habe. Ich  
bin noch nie geflogen und hab's auch nicht vor", warnte ich,  
während ich hinter den anderen hertrottete, die das alles andere  
als interessant zu finden schienen.  
  
Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Heero in seinem üblichen  
Tonfall: "Wir nehmen ein Shuttle."  
  
"Ein Shuttle? Wie meinst du das?"  
"Wir fliegen zu L1."  
"L1? Noch nie gehört. Wo ist das?"  
  
Sofort blieben wir stehen. Fünf ungläubige Augenpaare   
betrachteten mich von oben bis unten. Ich hatte das unbestimmte  
Gefühl, gerade etwas furchtbar Dummes gesagt zu haben.  
  
"Was ist?"  
"Du weißt nicht, wo L1 ist?"  
"Ne, wieso? Kenn' ich nicht."  
  
Ich kam mir immer dümmer vor.  
  
"L1 ist eine Kolonie im Weltall."  
  
Achso, eine Kolonie im Weltall. Dann ist ja auch klar, wieso wir  
ein Shut... IM WELTALL?!   
Jetzt war es wohl an mir, ungläubig zu  
starren.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst?!"  
"Doch, eigentlich schon."  
  
Die verarschen mich doch. Das kann doch gar nicht stimmen. Im  
Weltall gibt es Kolonien? Und dann sollen wir da auch noch hin  
fliegen? Das geht doch gar nicht. Außer man ist Astronaut. Aber  
ich sehe ja wohl kaum wie ein Astronaut aus, oder? Keine zehn  
Pferde kriegen mich dazu!  
  
"Was hast du denn? Du siehst auf einmal so blass aus?"  
  
Quatre schien wirklich besorgt zu sein, also beschloss ich, mich  
ein klein wenig zusammen zu reissen. Aber wirklich nur ein ganz  
klein wenig...  
  
"Es ist nur... eh... Ihr wollt ins Weltall fliegen?"  
"Ja."  
"Seid ihr noch ganz dicht?"  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Das geht doch gar nicht! Dafür brauch man 'ne spezielle   
Ausbildung! Und die hab' ich nicht! Ist ja nicht so, als würde  
Lufthansa da Pauschalreisen anbieten oder so!"  
"Natürlich tut Lufthansa das."  
"Hä?"  
"Aus welchem Jahrhundert kommst du denn?"  
"Aus dem einundzwanzigsten, welches denn auch sonst?!"  
  
Jetzt wurde ich ernsthaft böse. Was glauben die denn, mit was   
für einer leichtgläubigen Person sie es hier zu tun hatten?  
  
Ich nahm nur am Rande war, dass ich schon wieder völlig   
ungläubig angestarrt wurde.  
  
"Miyuki?"  
"Was denn?!"  
"Welches Datum ist deiner Meinung nach heute?"  
"Was soll die blöde Frage?! Heute ist der 18.03.2002!"  
  
Nach einer kurzen Schweigepause ging Trowa zum nächsten Kiosk,  
kaufte irgendetwas und kam dann zurück.   
  
Er hatte wohl eine Zeitung gekauft, die er mich auch promt in   
die Hand drückte.  
  
"Was soll ich mit...?!"  
"Lies das Datum."  
"Wieso?"  
"Mach's einfach."  
  
Erst mal seufzen, dann langsam der Aufforderung nachkommen, das  
sieht immer gleich viel besser aus.  
  
Also las ich widerwillig das blöde Datum auf der blöden Zeitung.  
  
In diesem Moment hätte ich wohl angefangen zu kreischen, hätte  
es mir nicht die Sprache verschlagen.  
  
Immer schneller abwechselnd sah ich von der Zeitung auf Trowa   
und von Trowa wieder auf die Zeitung.  
  
Okay, was zuviel ist, ist zuviel und das war ganz eindeutig   
zuviel.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal in den letzten zwei Tagen fiel ich in Ohnmacht.  
  
Der 05.07.AC197...  
  
  
  
[1] Wo auch immer sie die Zahnbürste her hat... 


	4. Hysterische Anfälle und Beruhigungssprit...

Brumm... Brumm... Knarr...  
  
Was ist denn das für ein Geräusch? Hört sich irgendwie an, als  
ob ein Auto fahren würde, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht.  
  
Es ist weich. Auf was liege ich hier?  
  
Das wollte ich nun dann doch wissen, also öffnete ich, wohl   
oder übel, meine Augen.   
  
Lichter an der Decke... Soweit war das okay... Quatre an meiner  
rechten Seite... Auch das verwunderte mich nicht sonderlich...  
  
Aber dann kam wohl der Schock.   
Schlagartig wurde mir klar, was das für ein Geräusch war.  
  
Ich flog!!  
  
Meine Rekation darauf? Nun...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Flugzeuge! Flugzeuge! Panik! Flugzeuge!   
Und Doppelpanik! Ich sitze drin!  
  
Nein, halt, es ist kein Flugzeug, es ist ein Shuttle. Nur ein  
Shuttle, Miyuki... Kein Flugzeug... Beruhige dich...  
  
Ein Shuttle? So'n Ding, mit dem man ins Weltall fliegt? Das ist  
ja noch schlimmer!   
Wo sind meine Beruhigungtabletten?! Scheiße, ich hab' ja gar  
keine Beruhigungstabletten!! Ich werd' noch vollkommen  
wahnsinnig...!!  
  
Was guckt Quatre mich denn so an?   
  
"Miyuki...? Geht es dir gut?"  
"NEIN!"  
"Was...?"  
"IHR IDIOTEN HABT MICH IN SO EIN BESCHEUERTES SHUTTLE GEPACKT!  
SEID IHR EIGENTLICH NOCH HALBWEGS BEI TROST?! ICH HAB' EUCH  
DOCH GESAGT, DASS ICH FLUGANGST HABE, ABER NEIN, DAS STÖRT DIE  
HERREN JA WIEDER NICHT!"  
  
Okay, vielleicht übertrieb ich doch etwas, aber das musste  
einfach mal gesagt werden.  
  
"Ehm... Es... tut mir Leid...?"  
"ES TUT DIR LEID?! ES TUT DIR LEID!?!?! ICH KRIEG' HIER FAST  
'NEN HERZINFARKT UND DIR TUT ES LEID!?!"  
"Eh... Ja."  
"Oh..."  
  
Da pieckst was - an meinem Arm. Was...? Eine Spritze? Heero hat   
mir eine Spritze in den Arm gerammt! Sind die hier jetzt auch  
noch Heroin abhängig? Was soll der Mist?!  
  
Aber... Uuuhhh... Was für süße Schmetterlinge... Das is   
irgendwie gut... Lala... Make love, not war... Lalala...  
  
Mit einem bekifften Lächeln schlief ich wieder ein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ochnee.. Nicht schon wieder Kopfweh... Aber in solch einer  
Situation kann man wohl nur Kopfweh krieg, oder?  
  
Ich nahm keine Geräusche mehr wahr, das hieß wohl, ich konnte  
mich nicht mehr in diesem Shuttle oder was auch immer befinden.  
  
Eine Sorge weniger.  
  
Aber wenn ich nicht mehr im Shuttle war, war ich auf dieser  
Kolonie - wie hatte Heero sie genannt? L1? Ja, ich glaube, das  
war es.  
  
Endlich Ruhe, Zeit, um die letzten 2 Tage noch einmal Revue   
passieren zu lassen.   
  
Irgendwie machte ich das immer öfters, aber es passierte nunmal   
einfach so viel, dass ich das brauchte, ich kam mit dem   
Verarbeiten der Ereignisse ja gar nicht mehr hinterher... Ein   
Fall für die Klappse...  
  
Zurück zum Thema. Okay, also, was war passiert? Fangen wir mal  
vorne an...  
  
Ich war gerade in der Stadt und bekam auf einmal Kopfweh und sah  
wieder diese komischen Bilder, bis alles schwarz wurde. Dann bin  
ich bei diesen eigenartigen Jungs aufgewacht, hatte nicht die  
geringste Ahnung, wie ich da hingekommen war und diese Jungs  
ganz offensichtlich auch nicht...  
  
Ich hab' mich über Nacht mit Duo angefreundet, Wufei geärgert  
und dann sind wir alle zusammen zum Flughafen gefahren. Diese  
Spinner wollten mir klar machen, dass wir ins Weltall fliegen  
und wie sich wohl heraus stellte, hatten sie leider Recht. Das  
war Ohmacht Nummer 2.  
  
Im Shuttle bekam ich nach meinem erneuten Aufwachen einen   
hysterischen Anfall, die haben mir irgendwas gespritzt und schon  
waren wir bei Ohnmacht Nummer 3.  
  
Lustiger Tag.  
  
05.07.AC197...  
  
AC, was soll denn das? Irgendwo hab' ich das schonmal gehört...  
Hm...  
  
Ja, das war bei Aya. Sie hat mir da von irgendeiner Serie  
erzählt, ich weiß den Namen nicht mehr, die spielt in der  
Zukunft. Irgendwelche Jungs, die sich immer in solchen komischen  
Robotern prügeln oder was auch immer... Ich hätte ihr besser  
zuhören sollen...  
  
Zurück zum Datum: Zu der Zahl nach dem AC muss man immer 3000   
Jahre dazu rechnen oder so...  
Okay, 197 + 3000, das sind... Eh... 3197?! Die wollen mich doch  
verarschen, eh? Ja, genau! Aya hat das alles eingefädelt! Die  
will mich nur ärgern, das muss es sein!   
  
Ha - die glaubt wohl, mit mir kann sie's machen, eh? Da hat sie  
sich aber geschnitten!  
Okay, erst mal spiel' ich mit, aber im entscheidenden  
Augenblick, wenn sie glaubt, jetzt hat sie mich, dann schlag'  
ich zurück! Genau! So mach ich's!  
  
Dann konnte ich auch schon Schritte im Flur hören. Die Tür zu  
meinem Raum öffnete sich, Heero stand im Rahmen: "Los, komm, wir  
wollen zu DR.J." 


	5. Lange Gänge und verrückte Wissenschaftle...

Ha - die glaubt wohl, mit mir kann sie's machen, eh?   
Da hat sie sich aber geschnitten!   
Okay, erst mal spiel' ich mit, aber im entscheidenden   
Augenblick, wenn sie glaubt, jetzt hat sie mich, dann   
schlag' ich zurück! Genau! So mach ich's!   
  
Dann konnte ich auch schon Schritte im Flur hören. Die   
Tür zu meinem Raum öffnete sich, Heero stand im Rahmen:   
"Los, komm, wir wollen zu DR.J."   
  
Mit der Vorfreude auf meinen Plan stand ich auf und  
folgte Heero bereitwillig durch die schmalen, mit  
Neonlichtern erleuchteten Gänge.  
  
"Wer ist DR.J?"  
"Ein Wissenschaftler."  
"Ein bedeutender?"  
"Ja."  
"Was hat der erfunden?"  
"... Stell keine blöden Fragen und komm mit!"  
  
Ertappt!  
  
Tja, und so gingen wir schweigend (in Heeros Fall) oder  
kichernd (in meinem Falle) weiter einfach stupide  
gerade aus.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir durch diesen blöden Gang  
gegangen sind, aber es war auf jeden Fall so lange, dass  
mir die Beine anfingen weh zu tun und ich den Architekten  
am allerliebsten 'nen Feuerwerkskörper in das werte  
Hinterteil gestopft hätte.  
  
Aber irgendwann - man glaubt es kaum - kamen wir   
tatsächlich an!  
  
Wie von selbst öffnette sich die Schiebetür vor uns.  
  
Vor uns erstreckte sich eine riesige Halle, die Decke war  
höher als alles, was ich bislang gesehen hatte, der Raum  
hatte zwar keine Fenster, aber war trotzdem freundlich  
hell und mit allerhand technischen Material ausgestattet.  
  
Leider hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung von Technik  
und konnte dementsprechend wenig damit anfangen, aber -  
hey - das sah doch recht proffesionell aus oder nicht?  
  
Für mehr Gedanken blieb mir keine Zeit, denn schon kam  
ein älterer Mann auf mich zu und - um es freundlich zu  
sagen - er sah verrückter aus, als diese Jungs waren...  
  
Diese standen allerdings direkt hinter ihm...  
  
"Hallo, Sie müssen Miyuki sein, hab' ich Recht?"  
"Eh... Ja...?"  
  
Bislang wirkte er ja noch recht normal... Bis jetzt...  
  
"Ich bin DR.J. Wo kommen Sie her?"  
"..."  
  
Täuscht mich das oder hatten wir das schonmal?  
  
"Wie sind Sie hierher gekommen?"  
  
Ich hab' auf einmal so'n schreckliches Déjà vu Gefühl...  
  
"Krieg' ich bitte eine Antwort?"  
"..."  
"Hallo?"  
"..."  
"...?"  
"Idioten."  
"Was?"  
"Alles Idioten! Wieviele verfluchte Male soll ich noch  
sagen, dass ich's nicht weiß! Hört mir eigentlich niemand  
zu oder was?!"  
  
Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, dass es sich hier ja nur um   
einen dummen Scherz von Aya handelte, aber nur beinahe.  
  
"Verzeihen Sie bitte, junge Dame, ich wusste ja nicht..."  
  
Junge Dame? Oh, ich mag ihn!  
  
"...dass Sie so sensibel in Hinsicht dieses Themas sind."  
"Öh... Ja, is' schon okay."  
"Nun, dürfte ich Sie bitten, mich zu begleiten? Ich  
denke, das hier ist nicht das richtige Ambiente, um über  
Ihre derzeitige Situation zu sprechen."  
  
Was für ein höflicher Mensch. Man darf sich eben nicht  
von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen lassen.  
  
Kaum hatten DR.J und ich den Raum verlassen, begannen  
die Jungs hinter uns zu tuscheln.  
  
"Was hat denn der? Zu uns ist der nie so nett."  
"Der ist geil auf sie."  
"Achso..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Der Raum, in den er uns führte, war tatsächlich   
ziemlich beeindruckend - groß und gemütlich eingerichtet.  
  
So viel Geschmack hätt' ich Aya-chan gar nicht zugetraut,  
was mich auf eine andere Frage bringt: Wie kann die sich  
das eigentlich leisten?  
  
Ganz eindeutig hat meine Idee, wo ich denn hier sei, doch  
noch ein paar Schwachstellen...  
  
Die "Besprechung" meiner Lage war, wie wohl nicht anders  
zu erwarten, recht hoffnungslos abgelaufen.  
  
Ich durfte weitere 7 Mal verkünden, dass ich nichts weiß.  
Wufei hat fast 'nen Kolerischen gekriegt.   
Quatre hatte sich vor lauter Nervosität geweigert, seine  
Teetasse los zu lassen.  
Trowa hat versucht, sie ihm Weg zu nehmen, wobei sie zu  
Boden fiehl und Schrott war.  
Duo, der Idiot, hat sich prompt an den Scherben  
geschnitten.  
Und zu allem Überfluss wollte mir dieser DR.J dann auch  
noch an die Wäsche.  
Und Heero sagte zu dem allem gar nichts...  
  
Aya, das zahl' ich dir heim...  
  
Aber das war ja noch lang nicht alles:  
"Jungs, ihr habt einen neuen Auftrag! Ihr müsst eine OZ  
Verwaltungsstation ausspionieren. Und die da..."  
  
Damit war wohl ich gemeint.  
  
"...müsst ihr mitnehmen!"  
  
Und das Schlimmste an der Sache war dann:  
"Zur Tarnung werdet ihr euch bei einem Internat in der  
Nähe einschreiben, ..."  
  
Als ob Schule an sich nicht schon schrecklich genug wäre,  
aber nein...  
  
"Die St. Wing Girls School." [1]  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
[1] Was Besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen, okay? 


	6. Männer in Röcken und morgentliche Überra...

Aber das war ja noch lang nicht alles:  
"Jungs, ihr habt einen neuen Auftrag! Ihr müsst eine OZ  
Verwaltungsstation ausspionieren. Und die da..."  
  
Damit war wohl ich gemeint.  
  
"...müsst ihr mitnehmen!"  
  
Und das Schlimmste an der Sache war dann:  
"Zur Tarnung werdet ihr euch bei einem Internat in der  
Nähe einschreiben, ..."  
  
Als ob Schule an sich nicht schon schrecklich genug wäre,  
aber nein...  
  
"Die St. Wing Girls School."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Und so kam es dann, dass Duo sich beschwerte "Ich kann es  
nicht glauben, ich trage ein Kleid." und das Quatre sich  
beschwerte "Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich trage einen  
BH." und das ich mich beschwerte "Ich kann es nicht  
glauben, du trägst meinen BH."  
  
Zudem begann ich nun wirklich zu glauben, dass das alles  
hier nicht viel mit Aya-chan zu tun hatte und ich  
tatsächlich in einer anderen Welt war.   
  
Ich sollte doch mal über einen Besuch beim Psychiater  
nachdenken...  
  
Zurück zum Thema:  
  
Ich ging nun also bereits seit 3 Tagen mit 5 Rock  
tragenden Jungs auf eine reine Mädchenschule und teilte  
mir zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Zimmer mit dem  
lieben Wufei.  
  
Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, die Sache mit dem Bad  
nahm er mir immernoch übel... Und die Tatsache, sich   
ab jetzt wohl die Beine rassieren zu müssen, hob seine  
Laune auch nicht wirklich.  
  
"Hey, Weib, was machst du da schon wieder?!" [1]  
  
Ich hasse es, wenn er mich Weib nennt. Seitdem ich ihm   
das gesagt hab', nennt er mich nur noch so.  
  
"Nerv' nicht, Tunte."  
  
"Wen nennst du hier Tunte, Weib?!"  
  
"Dich...?"  
  
Ups, das hätt' ich wohl nicht sagen sollen.  
  
Liegt das an mir oder fängt's da über seinem Auge   
gefährlich an zu zucken? Jetzt keine hastigen Bewegungen,   
Miyuki, keine hastigen Bewegungen...  
  
"Du... Du... Du wirst doch jetzt nicht...? Wufei...?  
Schätzchen...? Ganz ruhig... Es wird alles gut..."  
  
Mist, das zuckt immernoch... Gleich wird die Bombe   
platzen, ich weiß es genau...  
  
Ein Versteck, ein Versteck... So 'ne Kacke, immer wenn   
man mal 'nen Bunker braucht, ist keiner da, ist doch   
immer dasselbe!   
  
Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Aber, nee, halt mal, noch leb' ich ja. Was hat der denn  
heute?  
  
"Wufei? Hallo?"  
  
Ignoriert der mich oder was?  
  
Er ignorierte mich tatsächlich, denn schon als ich das  
dachte, begann Wufei damit, sich diesen schicken blauen  
Faltenrock auszuziehen und in seine Jeans zu  
schlüpfen.  
  
"Schließ' mal die Zimmertür zu, Weib, wenn jetzt einer  
reinkommen würde, wäre das nicht gerade von Vorteil."  
  
Okay, er hat mich zwar wieder Weib genannt, aber  
irgendwie sah ich das dann schon ein. Wenn jetzt einer  
reinkommen würde, hätten wir ein echtes Problem... Wobei,  
so wie ich die Mädels hier einschätze, würden die sich  
über den Ausblick auf Wufeis Hintern in Shorts freuen...  
  
Hm...  
  
Nein, aus, böses Mädchen, ab in die Ecke. Die Idee   
solltest du ganz schnell wieder verwerfen, bevor...  
  
"Hey, Weib, was glotzt du so?"  
  
Shit...  
  
Ehm... Ehm... Schnell 'ne gute Ausrede... Lass dir was  
einfallen, Miyuki! Aber schnell!  
  
"Hast du da gerade auf meinen Allerwertesten gestarrt?"  
  
Ein Königreich für ein Loch!  
  
"Du hast da gerade auf meinen Allerwertesten gestarrt!"  
  
Nein, 2 Königreiche...  
  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, auf meinen Allerwertesten  
zu starren?!"  
  
Okay, ich erhöhe auf 3, aber dann langt's!  
  
"Weib, antworte!"  
"Nein."  
"Los!"  
"Nein!"  
"Wieso?!"  
"Ich kann nicht..."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil du mich dann ganz sicher verkloppst..."  
"Das tu ich sowieso."  
  
Klasse... Das macht Stimmung...  
  
Wir führten die Diskussion noch ein Weilchen weiter,   
nicht, dass wir irgendwann mal auf eine Einigung  
gekommen waren, aber irgendwann war dann Quatre   
aufgetaucht und hatte uns zum Essen gerufen und wir  
haben beschlossen, morgen weiter zu streiten.  
  
Wie auch immer, dank Quatre-chan war ich zumindest für  
ein paar Stunden gerettet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Es war Sonntag Morgen, als ich fest stellte, dass Wufei   
richtig nett sein kann.  
  
Es war 10 Uhr Morgens, ich war gerade aufgewacht, als er  
gerade aus dem Bad kam.  
  
"Na, Weib? Auch endlich mal wieder unter den Lebenden?   
Ich hab' noch nie jemanden so schnarchen hören wie dich."  
  
Seelenruhig knöpfte er sich weiter sein Hemd zu,  
während er sich auf die Seite meines Bettes setzte.  
Ich konnte nicht genau sagen was, aber irgendetwas war  
seltsam.   
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Wufei mich nicht wie die   
Tage zu vor erst mit seinem Katana bedrohte und mich  
dann mit den Worten "Raus, faules Weib!" aus dem Bett  
schmiss.  
Oder es lag daran, dass Wufei traurig aussah... Aber   
wahrscheinlich war er nur müde. Oder ich war müde und  
bildete es mir ein.  
  
"Hast du gut geträumt, Wufei?"  
"Hm... Ja..."  
"Von was?"  
"..."  
"Hm?"  
"Du sprichst im Schlaf, weißt du das?"  
"Ach, echt?"  
"Ja."  
"Was hab' ich denn so erzählt?"  
"Ach, irgendwas von einer Aya, nichts weiter..."  
  
Aya-chan...  
  
"Hey, sag' mal, Wufei, wollten wir uns nicht um 9 schon  
mit den anderen treffen?"  
"Ja, schon. Heero war auch schon ein paar Mal da und hat  
sich beschwert."  
"Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"  
"Hm..."  
  
Irgendwas war wirklich seltsam an Wufei...  
  
Er stand auf und ging an seinen Schrank.  
  
"Hm... Scheiße...", murmelte er vor sich hin.  
  
"Ist was?", fragte ich, immernoch eingemummelt in mein  
schönes warmes Bett.  
  
"Mir fällt grad' auf, bis auf diese komische   
Schuluniform, hab' ich überhaupt keine Mädchenkleider...  
Kannst du mir was leihen?"  
  
Und so kam es dann, dass Wufei mit ausgestopften Push-up  
BH [2], rosa Top und blauem Röckchen mit mir über die  
Gänge der wirklich riesigen Schule zu den nicht ganz so  
maskulinen Jungs spazierte und wir uns gemeinsam in  
Richtung dieser OZ Verwaltungsstation machte, was auch  
immer das sein sollte und warum auch immer ich dabei sein  
sollte.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
[1] Ich finde, das klingt mehr nach Vegeta, als nach  
Wufei...  
[2] Das sieht dann echter aus, wie sich im Schullandheim  
heraus gestellt hat... ^^ 


	7. Schlammparties und Zeitungsartikel

Mittlerweile latschten wir schon 15 Minuten durch  
die Pampa. Es war auch schon nicht mehr so sonnig  
und es gibt wirklich angenehmere Dinge, als im Wald   
durch den Schlamm zu waden.  
  
Sogar Heero schien meiner Meinung zu sein, was man  
an dem regelmäßigen "Scheiße." erkennen konnte.  
  
Auch die anderen waren nicht gerade besser gelaunt,  
was ja auch irgendwie verständlich war. Ich für  
meinen Teil konnte es extrem gut nachvollziehen.  
  
Doch es half alles meckern nichts, bis zu dieser  
Verwaltungsstation war es noch ein Stückchen.  
  
Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was OZ war, aber eins  
war schonmal sicher, für diese kleine Wanderung,  
musste er/sie/es leiden...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich glaub', wir sind jetzt weit genug vom   
Internat entfernt."  
"Meinst du, Trowa?"  
"Klar."  
  
Kollektiv packten die Jungs ihre Rucksäcke runter  
und ich begann schon zu hoffen, dass die da  
Regenschirme oder etwas ähnliches drin hatten, aber  
nichts war's.  
  
"Miyuki, dreh' dich mal um."  
"Wieso?"  
"Willst du uns beim Umziehen zugucken...?"  
"Umzie...?"  
  
Oh... Die hatten Hosen dabei... Naja...   
Verständlich... Is' ja auch viel praktischer...  
  
"Ja, Umziehen. Und jetzt dreh' dich schon um."  
  
Damit war die Diskussion von Duo und mir wohl  
beendet.  
  
Oder eben auch nicht, denn auf einmal verspührte der  
liebe Wufei den Drang, auch etwas dazu zu sagen.  
  
"Ich glaub' nicht, dass sie sich umdreht."  
"Warum?"  
"Hab' ich euch das noch gar nicht erzählt? Unsere  
liebe Miyuki guckt unheimlich gerne Jungs beim  
Umziehen zu! Mir hat sie mal ganze 5 Minuten nur  
auf meinen Arsch geglotzt!"  
"Is' nicht wahr!"  
  
Okay... Das Ergebnis dieser Unterhaltung war,   
1.) Wufei fieses Grinsen.  
2.) die nicht zu deutenden Blicke der anderen.  
3.) mein hochroter Kopf.  
  
Habe ich bereits erwähnt, wie lieb ich Wufei doch  
hab'?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Es war unglaublich. Nach einem Marsch, der wohl  
länger war, als der Weg Moses' aus Ägypten,   
erreichten irgendwann wir dieses blöde OZ Teil!  
  
Leute, ich sag' euch, ich war im Himmel.  
  
Ich hätte den Boden küssen können, wäre er nicht so  
schlammig gewesen.  
Ich hätte Duo küssen können, wäre der nicht schon  
mit Heero beschäftigt.  
Ich hätte Wufei küssen können, hätte ich nicht   
zuviel Geschmack.  
  
So blieb es dabei, ich küsste niemanden und war   
einfach nur glücklich.  
  
Doch dann...  
  
"Itô..."  
  
Ich hatte Heero schon tausend Mal gesagt, er könne  
mich Miyuki nennen, aber der hörte mir einfach  
nicht zu.  
  
"...du wartest hier, bis wir zurück sind."  
  
Ich glaub', mein Schwein pfeift.  
  
Meint der das jetzt ernst...?  
  
Ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet mir, er meinte es  
ernst.  
  
Erschießen sollte man ihn.  
  
Ich bin hier Stunden lang durch den Schlamm gewadet,   
um dann sinnlos im strömenden Regen vor so 'nem  
Betonklotz zu stehen?  
  
Ey, Junge, nicht mit mir.  
  
"Ich will aber mit."  
"Danach hat keiner gefragt."  
"Weil mich nie irgendwer fragt."  
"Und das hat auch gute Gründe."  
"Die da wären?"  
"Deine Meinung interessiert keinen."  
  
........  
  
Danke...!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die können doch reden, was sie wollen, ich geh' da  
auch rein und wenn Heero mich dann erschießt.  
Und, hey, das war 'ne echte Gefahr!  
  
Ja, ich sehe es schon vor mir!  
  
Morgen in der Zeitung: "Todesmutiges wunderhübsches  
Mädchen stürmt Betonklotz!"  
  
Und Übermorgen dann: "Todesmutiges wunderhübsches  
Mädchen wurde von wahnsinnigen Waffenfetischisten  
erschossen!"  
  
Aber was sein muss, muss sein.  
  
Und kaum waren die Jungs verschwunden, machte ich  
mich auf eigene Faust auf den Weg in das OZ Ding. 


	8. Kleine praktische Schilder und dringende...

Aber was sein muss, muss sein.   
  
Und kaum waren die Jungs verschwunden, machte ich   
mich auf eigene Faust auf den Weg in das OZ Ding.   
  
Erhobenen Hauptes ging ich auf den Betonklotz zu.  
Warum hätte ich mich schon verstecken sollen? Ist  
ja nicht so, als sei es illegal, herum zu laufen.  
Und außerdem, wär hätte mich sehen sollen? Das  
Ding hatte ja nicht mal Fenster...  
  
Was mich vor ein weiteres Problem stellte...  
  
Wie komme ich da rein?  
  
Ich sah keine Tür und keine Fenster, also ging ich  
um die erste Ecke und - aha! - eine   
Garageneinfahrt!  
  
Garagen sind meistens über das Treppenhaus mit dem  
Hauptgebäude verbunden, also müsste das klappen.  
  
Und so war's dann auch.   
  
In der Garage war sofort ein Schild "Dort entlang  
zur Treppe" und ich musste nur 2 Stockwerte nach  
oben, dann fand ich eine Tür mit dem schönen  
Schild "Stockwerk 2 - Verwaltung".  
  
Doch dann ist es passiert! Etwas unglaubliches!  
Etwas schreckliches!  
  
Ich musste mal auf's Klo...  
  
Irgendwie nahm das der Situation die Dramatik...  
  
Aber ich muss sagen, diese Schilder überall sind  
echt praktisch. Sie führten mich hier nicht nur  
rum, nein, sie verhinderten auch, dass ich mir in  
die Hose pinkelte...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Während dessen bei den Jungs...  
  
Die schienen sich in irgendeinem Computerraum oder  
sowas zu befinden.  
  
Trowa stand im Türrahmen und blickte aus einem  
kleinen Spalt in den Flur.  
Heero saß am PC und tippte irgendetwas rum.  
Und alle anderen standen eigentlich nur sinnlos in  
der Gegend rum und versuchten, wohl möglichst  
intelligent auszusehen, was aber auch nur mehr   
oder minder gelang.  
  
"Bist du bald fertig, Heero?!"  
"Jaja, ich hab's gleich!"  
"Los, beeil dich, da kommt gleich wer!"  
"Okay, ich hab's!"  
  
In dem Augenblick schienen alle wie von der   
Tarantel gestochen auf zu stehen und in den Flur  
zu rennen, wobei sie alle noch schön brav eine  
Waffe vor sich her hielten und ich mich ernsthaft  
zu fragen begann, wo sie die denn nun wieder her  
hatten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Im Hintergrund war das Geräusch der Spühlung zu  
vernehmen, als ich die Toilette wieder verließ.  
  
Hach, das hatte richtig gut getan! Viel länger   
hätt' ich's wohl nicht mehr ausgehalten.  
  
Hm... So, wohin jetzt? Ah, da war ja wieder eins   
dieser praktischen Schilder!  
  
Mal sehen, Verwaltung...  
  
Ich erschrack furchtbar, als sich ganz unverhoft  
eine Hand auf meine Schulter leckte.  
  
Natürlich drehte ich mich auch sofort um, um zu  
sehen, zu welchen Volltrottel diese Hand denn  
gehört und eins war klar: Der, dem sie gehörte,  
würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, mich so zu  
erschrecken.  
  
Aber dann kam's auch mal wieder anders.  
  
Der Arm an der Hand führte direkt zu einem ziemlich  
muskulösen Körper im Armee Look und zu einem  
ziemlich markanten Gesicht, man könnte es aber auch   
einfach nur hässlich nennen.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte mich der Typ mit  
sowas von einer Bass Stimme, dass es schon nicht  
mehr normal war.  
  
"Ehm... Ich war mal auf'm Klo...", versuchte ich  
darauf möglichst unschuldig zu antworten.  
  
"Und warum?"  
"Ehm... Ich hatte mal so'n dringendes Bedürfnis..."  
  
Was machst du auf dem Klo - was ist denn das für   
'ne selten dämliche Frage?  
  
Also, besonders helle konnte er ja auch nicht   
sein...  
  
Erinnerte mich an jemanden, dessen Namen ich hier  
jetzt nicht nennen will.  
  
"Na, dann komm mal mit."  
  
......  
  
In meiner Magengegend breitete sich auf einmal ein  
sehr ungutes Gefühl aus und das tut es selten ohne  
Grund.  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich doch auf Heero hören sollen... 


	9. Verhöhre und plötzliche Nervenzusammenbr...

"Na, dann komm mal mit."   
  
......   
  
In meiner Magengegend breitete sich auf einmal ein   
sehr ungutes Gefühl aus und das tut es selten ohne   
Grund.   
  
Vielleicht hätte ich doch auf Heero hören sollen...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ich saß schon ganze 15 Minuten in diesem komischen  
Raum. Um mich herum alles schwarz, vor mir ein  
komischer brauner Holztisch und die einzige   
Lichtquelle eine Tischlampe, die darauf leicht  
gelblich schimmerte.   
  
Alles in allem erinnerte es mich schwer an diese  
komischen amerikanischen billig Krimis, nur dass  
ich kein Mafiosie mit 'nem beschissen imitierten  
italienischen Dialekt war und vor mir kein   
künstlich gestresster Polizist saß, der rum schrie  
und ein hässliches und zu allem Überfluss auch noch  
total durchgeschwitztes Streifenhemd anhatte.   
Nicht zu vergessen natürlich die schlecht gebundene  
Krawatte.  
  
Aber was nicht ist, konnte ja noch werden und nach  
den Erfahrungen zu urteilen, die ich in dieser Welt  
bislang hatte, war wirklich alles möglich.  
  
Sogar Wufei in Faltenrock und BH...  
  
Ich sollte das Bild aus meinem Gedächnis   
verdrängen...  
  
Und - plopp - ging die Tür auf.  
  
Ein stämmiger Kerl betrat den Raum.  
Er trug ebenfalls eine Armee Kluft und ich bekam  
langsam den Gedanken, den letzten Schrei in Sachen  
Mode einfach verpasst zu haben.  
  
Das wurmte mich...  
  
Und dann ging das Verhör auch schon los.  
  
"Ihr Name?"  
"Ja, den hab' ich."  
"Was?"  
"Ich habe einen Namen."  
"Ja, aber wie ist der?"  
"Sehr unhöflich."  
"Was?!"  
"Sie sind sehr unhöflich."  
"Könntest du mir BITTE deinen Namen verraten?!"  
"Ja, sicher könnte ich, aber ich tu's nicht."  
"Warum, in Herr Gottes Namen denn bitte nicht?!"  
"Das gehört sich nicht. Haben Sie denn gar kein  
Benehmen?"  
  
Gott, was für Stümper...  
  
Kaum hatte ich mit diesem netten Herren ein paar  
Sätze gewechselt, schien er reif für's Irrenhaus.  
  
Doch dann schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen und das  
schon nach einem halben Nervenzusammenbruch... Sehr  
entäuschend...   
Mit Wufei machte das mehr Spaß...  
  
"Okay... Noch einmal von vorne... Wie ist dein  
Name?"  
"Das sag' ich nicht."  
"WIESO?!"  
  
Himmel, was müssen alle immer gleich so schreien...  
  
"Das ist sehr unhöflich."  
"Was ist denn bitte so unhöflich daran, jemanden  
seinen Namen zu sagen?!"  
"Nein, das ist ja nicht das Unhöfliche."  
"Was denn dann?!"  
"Man fragt nicht nach dem Namen von jemand anderem,  
ohne vorher seinen eigenen genannt zu haben, wissen  
Sie denn gar nichts?"  
  
Okay, jetzt war er wirklich mit den Nerven am Ende.  
  
Geknickt verließ er das Zimmer und ließ mich wieder  
allein in völliger Dunkelheit zurück. Bis auf die   
Schreibtischlampe.  
  
Ich glaube, die mögen mich nicht.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Währenddessen bei den Jungs...  
  
Die liefen gerade wieder aus dem Gebäude raus und  
zu dem Platz, an dem sie mich zurück gelassen   
hatten.  
  
"Meinst du, man hat uns bemerkt?"  
"Achwas, dann wäre doch der Alarm losgegangen."  
  
"Wo ist Miyuki?"  
  
Kollektives Schweigen...  
  
Heero sah sehr sauer aus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weiter 15 Minuten in diesem blöden blöden Raum mit  
nichts weiterem zu tun, als die Wand anzustarren, an  
der ja nicht einmal Bilder hingen.  
  
Die scheinen das witzig zu finden, einen hier   
warten zu lassen, aber einen Aufschwung tat das  
meiner Laune auch nicht.  
  
Und ich musste schon wieder.  
  
Scheiße, was soll's? Ist doch deren Problem, wenn   
die nicht kommen... Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich   
nicht gewartet...  
  
Ich stand auf, ging mich auf die Tür zu und  
glücklicher Weise war sie nicht verschlossen.  
  
Es verwunderte mich zwar etwas, aber der Typ vorhin  
hat das bei seinem Nervenzusammenbruch wohl einfach  
vergessen. Kann ja mal passieren.  
  
Und da immernoch überall die praktischen Schilder  
rum hingen, wusste ich sofort, dass ich nach rechts  
gehen musste.  
  
Kaum war ich um die Ecke gebogen, kamen meine lieben  
5 Freunde um die andere Ecke und stürmten in das   
Zimmer, auf dessen Türe dick und fett 'Verhör' stand.  
  
Das war übrigens auch das Zimmer, das ich gerade  
verlassen hatte. 


	10. Leere Räume und Sirenen

Kaum war ich um die Ecke gebogen, kamen meine lieben  
fünf Freunde um die andere Ecke und stürmten in das   
Zimmer, auf dessen Türe dick und fett 'Verhör' stand.  
  
Das war übrigens auch das Zimmer, das ich gerade  
verlassen hatte.  
  
"Scheiße, wo ist das blöde Weibsbild jetzt schon   
wieder hin?!", fluchte Wufei, als er und die anderen  
merkten, dass er Raum leer war. Bis auf den   
Schreibtisch und die Schreibtischlampe.  
  
"Vielleicht haben sie sie gar nicht hierher   
gebracht?", versuchte Quatre verzweifelt Wufei  
etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
"Und wohin dann?! Das hier ist eigentlich ein  
reiner Bürokomplex, nichts mit Gefängnissen und so  
weiter!" [1]  
"Naja, sie könnten sie auch in einem der Büros  
eingesperrt haben."  
"Unwahrscheinlich..."  
  
"Nicht wirklich", mischte sich auch Trowa endlich mal  
ein, was schon beinahe an ein Wunder grenzte, denn zu  
den Gesprächsigsten zählte der nun auch nicht.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und am Türschloss  
sind keinerlei Anzeichen dafür verhanden, dass sie  
jemand aufgebrochen hätte."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Wo ist sie dann?"  
"Vielleicht ist sie schon wieder heim?"  
"Zu zu trauen wär's dem Weib ja..."  
"Glaub' ich nicht. Ihr kennt sie doch. Die würde doch  
niemals alleine durch den gesamten Wald laufen,   
schon gar nicht bei dem Wetter, das passt einfach  
nicht zu ihr."  
"Allerdings, dann hätte sie ja niemanden, den sie mit  
ihrem Dauergemeckere nerven könnte."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Und was dann?"  
"Ist doch klar, sie muss irgendwo hier sein, also  
suchen wir sie."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ich finde, das Geräusch der Klospühlung hat   
irgendwie etwas Beruhigendes.   
  
Wie dem auch sei...  
  
Sichtlich erleichtert machte ich mich wieder auf den  
Weg.  
Doch vor der Klotür blieb ich stehen.  
  
Wohin jetzt? Zurück in das komische Zimmer?  
Nein, wie öde...  
  
Aber wohin dann? Vielleicht zurück in den Wald?  
Wenn Heero merken würde, dass ich weg gegangen war,  
würde er mich sicher töten.  
Aber das war ja von Anfang an klar.  
  
Naja, egal.  
  
Ich beschloss erst noch mal ein Weilchen gemütlich  
durch dieses Gebäude zu schlendern und mich ein  
wenig um zu sehen.   
  
Vielleicht traf ich ja auch einen der Jungs und   
könnte ihnen bei irgendetwas helfen. Dann wären sie  
sicher stolz auf mich und Heero würde mich auch nur  
ein ganz kleines bisschen umbringen.   
Und Wufei müsste dann endlich zu geben, dass ich   
auch zu was zu gebrauchen wäre.  
  
Oder ich würde einen dieser netten Herren in den  
Armee Klamotten treffen und hätte wieder jemanden  
zum plaudern.  
  
Naja, mal sehen.  
  
Und so begab ich mich auf Erkundungstour durch das OZ  
Ding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein Weilchen später bei den Jungs...  
  
Aus verschiedenen Fluren liefen sie in einer Kreuzung  
auf einander zu, schwer atment.  
  
"Habt ihr sie gefunden?"  
"Nein, sie ist weg."  
"Mist!"  
"Vielleicht ist sie doch schon zurück ins Internat."  
"Nie im Leben!"  
"Scheiße, wenn ihr was passiert ist!"  
  
"Hey, Jungs!"  
  
Kaum kam ich um die Ecke geschlendert, kam ich mir  
auch irgendwie scchon angestarrt vor.   
Was hatten die denn...?  
Hatte ich was im Gesicht hängen? Nee, oder?  
  
"Hallo...?"  
  
Schnellen Schrittes kam Wufei auf mich zu und packte   
mich unsanft an den Schultern.  
  
"Hey, was soll'n das?"  
"WO VERFLUCHT WARST DU?!"  
"Hm?"  
"WO DU WARST, VERDAMMT! DU HÄTTEST DRAUßEN WARTEN  
SOLLEN! ICH HAB' MIR SORGEN GEMACHT!"  
  
Wufei hat sich Sorgen gemacht? Um mich...?  
  
Ist der krank?  
Vielleicht hat er was falsches gegessen oder so?  
Zumindest war das alles andere als normal.  
  
Oder er will mich verarschen.  
  
Noch einmal ein Blick in Wufeis Gesicht und...  
  
Oha, der meinte das ernst. Eh...  
  
Ich ließ den Kopf hängen und murmelte nur ein "Tut   
mir Leid..."  
  
Und das war nicht einmal gelogen. Es tat mir Leid.  
Nicht, weil ich gegangen war oder so, sondern weil  
sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich zu machen   
scheinten.  
Und Sorgen machen ist nichts Schönes.  
Deshalb tat es mir Leid.  
  
Wufei schien sich auch wieder ein bisschen zu  
beruhigen, er guckte nicht mehr ganz so sauer an und  
lockerte den Griff an meinen Schultern etwas.  
  
"Ist okay..."  
  
Jetzt ließ er seinen Kopf hängen, als ob er Nächte   
lang nicht mehr geschlafen hätte. Wie eine totale   
Erschöpfung eben.  
Seine Hände ruhten immernoch auf meinen Schultern  
und es schien auch nicht so, als hätte er vorgehabt,  
sie dort bald wieder wegzunehmen oder so.  
  
Er musste wirklich krank sein, ganz eindeutig.  
  
Aber irgendwie glotzen uns die anderen recht seltsam  
an. Das mir dann doch unangenehm. Aber Wufei einfach  
wegschubsen ging auch nicht, der wäre vor Schreck   
sicher umgefallen und das ging ja nicht, schließlich  
schien er sehr erschöpft zu sein und ein bisschen   
Mitleid hatte ich schon mit ihm.  
Bin ja kein Unmensch.  
  
Seltsame Situation.  
  
Etweder er hatte wirklich Nächte lang nicht mehr   
gepennt oder sich wirklich schrecklich große Sorgen  
gemacht...   
  
Was ich allerdings ein wenig seltsam fände, denn   
jeder Idiot merkt, dass wir zwei uns nicht mögen.  
  
Aber wenn er so lange nicht geschlafen hätte, hätte  
ich das doch gemerkt, schließlich teilten wir uns ein  
Zimmer und vorhin schien er ja auch noch nicht kaputt.  
  
Im nächsten Flur um die Ecke waren Schritte zu hören.  
  
"Scheiße, das Mädchen ist weg! Los, holt sie wieder  
her! Wer weiß, was die hier rumspioniert hat!"  
  
Ist auf einmal Ausnahmezustand oder was? Das schien  
mir dann doch ein wenig übertrieben.  
  
Ich und rumspionieren... Pah! Weit unter meinem Niveau.  
  
Aber meinetwegen, bevor die hier so 'nen Aufstand  
machten, ging ich eben zurück.  
  
Also löste ich mich schließlich doch noch von Wufei -  
oder sagen wir besser, ich löste Wufei von mir - und   
ging den Flur entlang.  
  
Ich kam aber kaum zwei Schritte weit, da packte mich  
etwas am Handgelenk und zog mich in die genau andere  
Richtung.  
  
Dann waren auch schon die Alarmsirenen zu hören und  
rote Lichter blinkten im Flur.  
Ganz eindeutig übertrieben.  
  
Aber an meinem Handgelenk zog's immernoch.  
  
"Bist du wahnsinnig?!"  
"Was? Wieso?"  
"Die legen dich doch um, meine Güte!"  
"Warum sollten die mich denn umlegen? Ich hab' denen  
doch nichts getan!"  
  
Aber dieses Argument schien den fünf absolut ab zu  
gehen und so rannten wir weiter, bis wir das Gebäude   
verließen und auch noch einen ziemlichen Abstand dazu   
hatten.  
  
Ich fragte mich wirklich, was das alles sollte...  
Die würden mir 'ne Erlärung schulden.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
[1] Aber'n Verhörraum haben sie... *dazu jetzt mal  
nichts sag* 


	11. Ratten und frohe Botschaften

Ich bereute es, dass ich bei unserem Ausflug zu OZ  
einfach gegangen war. Ich bereute es aufrichtig.  
  
Gott, die waren ja alle so aus'm Häuschen.  
  
Heero hatte mir eine 2 stündige Moralpredikt   
gehalten, nach der ich mich nur noch kleiner  
fühlte, als ich's ohnehin schon tat.  
  
Duo zeigte zwar so etwas wie Verständnis, weil er  
sich wohl denken konnte, wie langweilig das war,  
allein im Wald zu warten, vergaß aber auch nie zu  
erwähnen, wie unverantwortlich es doch gewesen sei,   
sich einfach so in einen feindlichen Stützpunkt zu   
schleichen - ganz allein! Und sich dann nicht   
einmal abzumelden.  
  
Aber man hätte mir ja auch mitteilen können, was  
OZ eigentlich war, also echt... Hellsehen war  
dann doch nicht meine Stärke.  
  
Quatre hatte mir in der ganzen Aufregung eine Tasse  
heißen Tee über die Hand gekippt und wenn ich es  
nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es war  
Absicht.  
  
Trowa sagte zu dem Ganzen gar nichts und sah mich  
nur missbilligent an und zu meiner Verwunderung  
tat Wufei das selbe.  
  
Von ihm hätte ich eigentlich erwartet, dass er ein  
noch größeres Gebrüll verantstaltet als Heero.  
  
Aber davon keine Spuhr. Eher schien er mich in den  
letzten Tagen systematisch zu ignorieren und mir  
aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Kaum betrat ich das Zimmer, verließ er es. Wenn er  
Abends dann doch mal rein musste, schließlich konnte  
er nicht im Treppenhaus schlafen, setzte er sich  
weg, sobald ich ein wenig zu ihm hinrutschte. Und  
mit mir reden war von vorn herein ausgeschlossen.  
  
Auch wenn er keinen Wutanfall bekommen hatte, war  
also deutlich zu spühren, er war sauer auf mich  
und zwar gewaltig.  
  
Sie waren alle ganz schön sauer auf mich.  
  
Okay, ich hatte mir ganz schön was geleistet, aber  
woher hätte ich das denn wissen sollen? Ist ja  
nicht so, als hätte mir irgendwann mal irgendwer  
gesagt, was OZ ist oder so.  
  
Und jetzt war ich die Angearschte nur weil ich ein  
klein bisschen Eigeninitiative gezeigt hatte.  
  
In einen feindlichen Stützpunkt einzudringen  
zählte sicher nicht zu den klügsten Sachen, aber:  
1.) Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass das  
einer war?  
2.) Hätten sie mich dann erst gar nicht   
mitschleifen müssen, dann hätte ich mir auch diese  
wunderbare Wanderung erspart.  
3.) Hätte mir einer sagen können, dass das ein  
feindlicher Stützpunkt ist. Ich bin nunmal nicht  
von hier und weiß sowas nicht und außerdem ist ein  
'feindlicher Stützpunkt' nicht unbedingt das  
Ausflugsziel schlechthin für 'nen Sonntag Mittag.  
Also.  
  
Und außerdem tat es mir ja Leid, aber ändern   
konnte ich das jetzt auch nicht mehr, also sollen  
die sich nicht so anstellen und mich wieder wie  
einen normalen Menschen und nicht wie eine  
Aussätzige behandeln.  
  
Das Ganze hatte dann aber noch eine Auswirkung,  
mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nun echt unten durch  
war und chronisch ignoriert und missbilligt wurde.  
  
Und zwar die, dass wir das Internat noch in der  
selben Nacht verließen.  
  
"Zu gefährlich", meine Heero. "Sie haben dein  
Gesicht gesehen und werden auch sicher dort nach  
uns suchen. Es gibt sowieso keinen Grund mehr,   
hier zu bleiben, die Mission ist erfüllt."  
  
Und deswegen verließen wir schnellst möglich  
das Internat auf nimmer Wiedersehen.  
  
Darüber war ich nciht besondern unglücklich, denn  
1.) ging mir Schule sowieso auf'n Senkel.  
2.) musste ich den Anblick von Jungs in   
Frauenkleidern nicht mehr ertragen.  
und natürlich 3.) musste ich endlich nicht mehr  
Wufeis morgendliche "Wenn du nicht aufstehen   
willst, piecks' ich dir mit dem Katana in den  
Hintern" Weckaktion ertragen, weil ich ja wieder  
mein eigenes Zimmer bekommen würde.  
  
Aber Pfeifendeckel, nichts war's.  
  
Bis man uns hier abholen würde, quatierten wir uns  
in einem kleinen Motel ca. 20 km von Internat und  
Stützpunkt entfernt ein.  
  
Und wenn ich klein sage, meine ich klein.  
  
So klein, dass Zimmer geteilt werden mussten.  
  
Und nun ratet mal, wer mein Zimmerkumpan war...  
  
Trotzdem musste ich diese Wegaktion nicht mehr  
über mich ergehen lassen, denn - wie bereits  
erwähnt - Wufei war ja sauer auf mich und würdigte  
mich keines Blickes.  
  
Und weil ich ja überall gesucht wurde, durfte ich  
das doofe Zimmer auch nicht verlassen.  
  
Jetzt saß ich hier schon 3 Tage lang völlig   
sinnlos auf diesem komischen Bett, das nicht   
einmal gemütlich war und starrte die vergilbte   
Wand an.  
Kein Fernseher, kein Buch, kein Computer und  
stinken tat's auch.  
  
Ich amüsierte mich prächtig.  
  
Da ist ja im Wald im Regen stehen noch sinnvoller.  
  
Aber weil ich eben das gelassen hatte, war ich  
jetzt in dieser Situation.  
Lassen wir das...  
  
Hab' ich da 'grad 'ne Ratte gesehen...?  
Möglich wär's. 'Ne Kackerlacke ist mir hier auch  
schon begegnet.  
  
Hab' geschrien wie am Spieß, bis dann endlich  
Trowa kam und mich vor dem Untier gerettet hat.  
Natürlich ist er darauf gleich wieder verschwunden  
und hat mich in meinem Gefängnis allein gelassen.  
  
Wenn nicht 3 mal am Tag Quatre mit 'nem bisschen  
was zu Essen hoch kommen würde, hätte ich sicher  
längst vergessen, wie Menschen aussehen.  
  
Spiegel gab's in dem Loch ja auch nicht.  
  
Ach, ich langweilte mich!  
  
Gerade wollte ich mal wieder richtig seufzen,  
übrigens das zehnte Mal an diesem Tag und es war 9 Uhr  
morgens, öffnette sich die Tür.   
  
Wufei kam herein, ging an seinen Schrank und blieb  
davor stehen.  
  
"Hey, Wufei was machst du?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Leistest du mir ein wenig Gesellschaft?"  
  
Immernoch keine Antwort.  
Okay, dann die Trumphkarte. Wenn das nicht hilft,  
hilfr gar nichts.  
  
"Hey, Wufei, du schuldest mir noch'n BH!"  
  
Ohne mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen,  
nahm er etwas aus seinen Schrank, schloss ihn  
wieder, verließ den Raum und schloss mit einem  
leisen Knacken die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Schon wollte ich mich zurück auf's Bett fallen   
lassen und ein elfts Mal seufzen, da konnte ich   
hören, wie jemand über den Flur rannte.  
  
Wegen dem Holzboden knackte es bei jedem Schritt,  
deswegen war Rennen auch verboten, also musste  
etwas passiert sein.   
  
Vielleicht war Heero tot. Erschossen von der  
eigenen Waffe.  
  
Okay, das war gemein, aber es würde sicherlich   
gegen meine Langeweile helfen.  
  
Er könnte sich ja auch nur in den Fuß schießen,  
das würde ja schon reichen.  
  
Gespannt wartete ich, bis Duo mit einem mords  
Schwung die Tür aufriss und kreischte: "Gute  
Neuigkeiten, Miyuki!"  
  
"Wie? Was ist denn los?"  
  
Wenigstens der redete noch mit mir...  
  
"Du kommst hier raus! Noch heute Abend!"  
"Ja? Cool!"  
  
Ich wäre am liebsten vor Freude vom Bett gesprungen,  
wäre da unten nicht irgendwo diese Ratte.  
  
"Freu dich nicht zu früh! Das ganze ist nämlich  
nicht so toll, wie's sich vielleicht anhört!"  
"Hm? Warum das?"  
"Wir wohnen bei Relena."  
"Relena? Wer ist Relena?" 


	12. Heidi und rosane kreischende Dinger

"Du kommst hier raus! Noch heute Abend!"  
"Ja? Cool!"  
"Freu dich nicht zu früh! Das ganze ist nämlich  
nicht so toll, wie's sich vielleicht anhört!"  
"Hm? Warum das?"  
"Wir wohnen bei Relena."  
"Relena? Wer ist Relena?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schon 10 Uhr und schon standen wir wieder   
mitten in der Pampa.  
  
Immerhin mussten wir diesmal nicht laufen.  
  
Und es regnete auch nicht mehr. Es war ein   
wunderbarer warmer Tag, genauso wie er in  
diesen Mallorca Soaps immer ist. Fehlt nur  
noch, dass ein knackiger Junge in knapper  
Badehose an mir vorüber rennt und dabei "Fang  
mich!" kreischt.  
  
Aber damit war wohl nich zu rechnen, denn ich  
sah hier nicht mal einen See.  
  
Zum Glück war auch kein Wald da, sonst hätte  
ich mich umgebracht.  
  
Nein, eine schöne Wiese mit lauter hübschen  
Blumen drauf.  
  
Das war auch das, was das Mallorca Feeling  
platzen ließ und mich unweigerlich in die Welt  
von Heidi drängte.  
  
Fehlt nur noch'n Dirndl...  
  
"Heeroooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Ieks, was is'n das für Schreckstimme?   
  
Suchen blickte ich mich nach der Quelle dieser  
Sirene um.  
  
Und sogleich entdeckte ich sie auch.  
  
Naja, richtig erkennen konnte ich es nicht,   
aber da hing irgendwas Rosanes an Heeros Hals  
und drohte ihn zu erwürgen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihm helfen? Hm... Nö.  
  
Witmen wir uns wichtigeren Dingen...  
Wo gibt's was zu Essen?  
  
"Gott, Heero, ich hab' dich so vermiiiiiiisst!"  
  
Kann man die denn nicht abstellen? Ist ja  
unerträglich.  
  
Nun interessierte es mich aber doch.  
Was war denn dieses rosa Qietschteil?  
  
Also stellte ich mich neben Duo, der mit  
hochgezogener Augenbraue verfolgte, wie Heero  
verzweifelt versuchte, sich das Ding vom Hals  
zu schaffen.  
  
"Was ist'n das?"  
"Was ist was?"  
"Na, das rosa Teil da!"  
"Achso? Das ist Relena."  
"Die Frau, bei der wir wohnen sollen?"  
"Genau die."  
  
Hilfe...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naja, ich weiß schon, man sollte Menschen nie  
nach dem ersten Eindruck bewerten.  
Und auch in diesem Falle war das wohl so.  
  
Denn nach dem zweiten Eindruck stellte ich   
fest, ich mochte sie nicht nur nicht, nein, ich   
hasste sie.  
  
Und das kam so.  
  
"Dein Name ist also Miyuki, ja?"  
"Ja, genau."  
"Ich bin Relena."  
"Nicht zu übersehen."  
"So, da wir nun zwei ja Freundinnen sind,  
möchte ich dich noch etwas fragen, ja?"  
"Was'n?"  
"Wo kommst du her?"  
"..."  
  
Ich hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wobei man mal erwähnen sollte, schlecht   
wohnen tut sie nicht. Sogar ein richtiger  
kleiner Palast. Wesentlich besser als die  
letzte Absteige.  
  
Und meine Erwartungen stiegen ins Unermässliche!  
Der Laden war so groß, die hatte sicher genug   
Platz und endlich hätte ich wieder ein eigenes  
Zimmer!  
  
Nie wieder Wufei!  
  
Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich wirklich was  
gegen Wufei, er ging mir nur einfach tierisch  
auf'n Keks, das war alles.  
  
Aber im Ernst, was erwartete ich denn? Ein  
eigenes Zimmer? Nee... Doch nicht in dieser  
Welt...  
  
Denn Fräulein Relena konnte es sich nicht nehmen  
lassen, uns mitzuteilen: "Es tut mir wirklich  
Leid, aber das hier ist nur ein Ferienhaus,  
deswegen ist es nicht so groß und wir haben  
leider nicht genügend Schlafzimmer für euch  
alle 6! Ihr müsst jeweils zu zweit ein Zimmer  
nehmen."  
  
Ich flehte ihn an, ich kniete vor ihm, fast  
hätte ich sogar seine Füße geküsst, aber Duo  
verschmähte mich und nahm dann doch ein  
Zimmer mit Heero.  
  
Mein nächster Anlaufspunkt war der liebe Quatre,  
aber ich bin wohl doch ein bisschen zu lange  
vor Duo rumgekrochen, weshalb dieser schon ein  
Zimmer mit Trowa hatte.  
  
Und wer blieb da noch übrig?  
  
Wufei.  
  
Ganz eindeutig wollten die anderen den auch  
nicht haben...  
  
"Jetzt steh endlich vom Boden auf, Weib, ich  
trag deine Koffer da sicherlich nicht hoch!"  
  
Ich schlaf auf der Couch... 


	13. Fliegende Teller und Männer mit langen D...

Zunächst sei einmal gesagt, ich habe nicht auf der  
Couch geschlafen, denn als ich mein Kissen ins  
Wohnzimmer tragen wollte, stellte ich fest, die  
Couch war rosa und dann verging's mir irgendwie.  
  
Auch das Abendessen hielt einige Überraschungen  
parrat.  
  
Zum einem hing Relena die ganze Zeit an Heero, so,  
dass dieser kaum noch zum Essen geschweige denn  
Luftholen kam und außerdem die ganze Zeit   
misstrauisch von Duo betrachtet wurde.  
  
Bis dann irgendwann die Bombe platzte...  
  
Und das lief so:  
Relena kreischt: "Mein Heeroooooo!"  
Duo kreischt: "Nein, meiner!"  
Heero kreischt: "Los lassen, ihr macht mich kaputt!"  
  
Der Rest war auf Grund diverser fliegender Teller  
nicht ganz so gut zu verstehen.  
  
Wir anderen vier entschlossen uns in diesem   
Augenblick aus unerfindlichen Gründen dazu, in der  
Küche zu ende zu essen.  
  
Gute Entscheidung.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In der Küche angekommen, erholten wir uns erst mal  
von den drei Idioten.  
  
Doch kurz darauf hatte ich Lust, zu reden und das   
tat ich dann auch.  
  
"Sagt mal, weiß Relena eigentlich nicht, dass Duo   
und Heero ein Paar sind?"  
"Nicht so wirklich."  
"Hat ihr das denn keiner gesagt?"  
"Doch schon, aber sie verdrängt es immer wieder."  
"Verdrängen...?"  
"Du musst wissen, Relena ist ein bisschen gestört."  
  
Ja, das hab' ich allerdings auch schon bemerkt.  
  
"Der Krieg hat sie sehr mitgenommen. Und irgendwann  
ist bei ihr eben einfach die Sicherung durchgeknallt.  
Darauf haben dann die hohen Tiere in der Regierung  
beschlossen, sie für ein paar Jahre in 'die Ferien'  
schicken. Oder zumindest hat man es Relena so  
erzählt. Sie glaubt ja auch, dass hier sei ein  
Ferienhaus und die ganzen netten Herren hier, seien  
ihre Buttler."  
  
"Sind sie nicht?"  
"Nein, eigentlich sind es Ärzte und der Laden hier  
ist so eine Art private Pychiatrie."  
  
Ich bin im Irrenhaus.  
Nein, noch schlimmer.  
Ich bin im rosa Irrenhaus.  
  
"Deswegen dürfen wir auch nicht ganz so ernst nehmen,  
was Relena sagt und tut. Sie lebt in ihrer eigenen  
kleinen Welt. Und in dieser Welt gehört Heero ihr und  
Duo ist tot."  
"Duo ist tot?"  
"Ja, bei Relena schon. Bei ihr ist jeder tot, der in  
irgendeiner Weise Konkurrenz darstellt."  
"Aber sie sieht doch, dass er da ist."  
  
So doof ist die ja nun auch nicht.   
Oder das hoffe ich zumindest.  
  
"Achja, das bringt mich auf was. Vergiss nie, die  
Zimmertür ab zu schließen, bevor du schlafen gehst."  
  
Sehr beruhigend...  
  
"Und du musst aufpassen, was du hier isst, kann  
passieren, dass dir jemand Drogen rein mischt, die  
Ärzte hier sind nämlich auch nicht mehr ganz   
koscher. Ist ja auch irgendwie klar. Stell du dir mal  
vor, du müsstest Jahre deines Lebens mit Relena  
verbringen. Da kannst du ja nicht normal bleiben."  
  
Auch wahr...  
  
Trotzdem. Drogen im Essen? Na, danke...  
  
Ich dachte vorher schon, ich hätte da was in den  
Spaghetti liegen gesehen...  
  
Naja.  
Dafür hatte ich es jetzt offiziel.   
  
Ich bin hier die einzige Normale in einem Haufen  
Wahnsinniger und potentieller Mörder.  
  
Wunderbare Aussichten.  
  
Relena als rosa Axtmörder.  
Das Bild ist erschreckend.  
  
Naja, aber das war dann wohl noch so ein Grund, nicht  
auf der Couch zu schlafen.  
  
Lieber lass' ich mir von Wufei all morgendlich in den  
Hintern piecksen, als mich von Relena auf 'ner rosa  
Couch abmurxen zu lassen.  
  
Kein besonders dramatischer Tot.   
  
Und auf dem Grabsetin wird stehen: "Sie war eine  
weiche Couch. Wir werden sie vermissen."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Irgendwann hatte sich alles auch wieder ein wenig   
beruhigt, wobei mir immernoch ein wenig mulmig war  
bei dem Gedanken, hier in einem Irrenhaus schlafen  
zu müssen.   
Ist ja nicht so, als macht man das alle Tage oder so.  
  
Ein gewisses Misstrauen ist da schon verständlich.  
  
Aber zum ersten Mal seit dem Ausflug zu OZ war ich so  
richtig froh darüber, Wufei zu haben.  
Der Junge ist auch so'n Bekloppter, aber er ist ein  
mutiger uns starker Kämpfer und hat ein sehr großes   
und beeindruckendes Schwert.  
  
Damit konnte man sicher nicht nur Wurst und Käse   
schneiden.  
  
Und Wufei meint immer: "Frauen müssen beschützt  
werden."   
Folglich auch ich. Das Verlang sein Ehrenkodex.  
  
Sehr beruhigend.  
  
Und bei dem Gedanken viel mir das Einschlafen auch   
schon wesentlich leichter. 


	14. Tagesabläufe und Relena im Keller

Nach weiteren drei Wochen in der Klappse, nach  
weiteren drei Wochen "Wufei - Der mit dem  
Katana schmeisst", nach weiteren drei Wochen  
panischer Angst vor Relena und nach weiteren   
drei Wochen Zank um Heero war es tatsächlich   
passiert:  
  
Ich fühlte mich daheim.  
  
Erstaunlich, was? Ich begann sogar, das Rosa  
zu tollerieren.  
  
Eigentlich schien hier jeder Tag so ziemlich  
gleich abzulaufen.  
  
7:00 Uhr: Wufei packt sein Schwertchen aus  
und schreit, was das Zeug hält, bis ich  
aufstehe. Davon werden auch alle anderen  
wach.  
7:15 Uhr: Heero ist auf der Flucht vor Relena,  
bis diese ihre Spritze kriegt. Dann ist  
Heero auf der Flucht vor Duo.  
7:30 Uhr: Heero und Duo blockieren das Bad.  
Auf Grund der etwas seltsamen Geräusche ist  
Quatre nun dazu übergangen, erst 15  
Minuten später ins Bad zu wollen.  
7:45 Uhr: Quatre und Trowa blockieren das   
Bad und ich bin kurz vor'm Durchdrehen.  
8:00 Uhr: Ich blockiere das Bad und Wufei ist  
kurz vor'm Durchdrehen.  
8:15 Uhr: Relenas Spritze verliert an Wirkung  
und es gibt Frühstück.  
8:20 Uhr: Trowa und Heero untersuchen alles   
erst mal auf Tabletten in den   
Lebensmitteln, dann können wir futtern.  
8:35 Uhr: Der Kühlschrank ist leer und wir   
sperren Relena im Keller ein.  
9:00 Uhr: Heero und Duo blockieren das Bad.  
10:00 Uhr: Endlich kann auch Wufei ins Bad  
und er hört endlich auf zu meckern.  
12:00 Uhr: Wir holen Relena wieder aus dem   
Keller.  
12:30 Uhr: Nach der Drogensuchaktion von Heero  
und Trowa essen wir zu Mittag.  
13:00 Uhr: Wir sperren Relena im Keller ein.  
14:00 Uhr: Wir versammeln uns um den   
hauseigenen Pool und Duo kreischt wie ein  
kleines Kind. Heero ignoriert uns alle und  
starrt auf seinen Laptop.  
15:00 Uhr: Wufei hat beim Training mal wieder  
den halben Garten umgegraben.  
17:00 Uhr: Quatre hat uns Tee gemacht und  
trinkt selbst den größten Anteil.  
18:15 Uhr: Wir holen Relena wieder aus dem  
Keller.  
18:30 Uhr: Es gibt Abendessen. Natürlich  
überprüfen Heero und Trowa es vorher wieder  
alles auf kleine weiße Pillen.   
19:00 Uhr: Relena und Duo sehen gemeinsam das  
Sandmännchen.  
19:10 Uhr: Wir bringen Relena auf ihr Zimmer  
und binden sie fest.  
19:30 Uhr: Heero und Duo blockieren das Bad.  
19:45 Uhr: Trowa und Quatre blockieren das  
Bad.  
20:00 Uhr: Ich blockiere das Bad.  
20:15 Uhr: Wufei kann endlich ins Bad. Wir  
anderen streiten inzwischen über das  
abendliche Fernsehprogramm. Heero ist egal,  
was kommt, Duo will MTV, Trowa schließt  
sich Heero an, Quatre will Arte und ich   
will irgendeinen ordentliche Film haben.  
20:30 Uhr: Wufei kommt auch ins Wohnzimmer und  
meckert erst mal, dass er schon wieder den  
Anfang verpasst hat und dann, dass er auch  
mal raussuchen will, was wir ansehen. Wir  
ignorieren ihn.  
22:20 Uhr: Der Film ist zu Ende. Wir hören   
auf, Wufei zu ignorieren.  
22:30 Uhr: Heero und Duo blockieren das Bad.  
23:00 Uhr: Wir gehen alle schlafen.  
  
Das ist so ein typischer Tagesablauf in meiner  
höchst persönlichen Lieblingsklappse.  
  
Aber morgen wird kein so typischer und   
gewöhnlicher Tag sein, denn morgen passiert  
etwas Unvorstellbares - etwas, auf das die   
Welt nich vorbereitet ist!  
  
Heero Yuy wird 16 Jahre alt! [1]  
  
Und das wird natürlich gefeiert.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
[1] Hab' mal irgendwo gelesen, dass der am  
14.September hätte. 


	15. Reizwäsche und bedauernswerte Lieferjung...

An diesem Abend ging ich unruhig ins Bett. Das lag  
daran, dass Morgen Heeros Geburtstag war. Und auch,  
wenn das jetzt niemand versteht, es war ein  
gruseliger Gedanke.  
  
Viele dunkle Dinge, die nie jemand sehen sollte,  
würden ans Tageslicht kommen.  
  
Eines davon war unausweichlich Relena unter  
Alkoholeinfluss.   
  
Ich empfand den Gedanken als äußerst erschreckend.  
  
Zumindest ging ich nicht halb so knülle ins Bett,  
wie ich aufstand. Ich hatte absolut beschissen  
geschlafen. Beschissen ist noch gar kein Ausdruck.  
Einfach höllisch!  
  
Oder um es anders zu formulieren: Ich hatte von Aya  
geträumt.   
  
Ich denke, es dürfte mittlerweile doch recht bekannt  
sein, dass Aya meine beste Freundin ist. Oder sowas  
in der Art. Zumindest ist sie das offiziel. Und das  
ist auch gut so, die muss das nämlich gar nicht  
wissen. Aber ich schweife ab.  
  
Ich hatte also einen Alptraum, in dem Aya vor kam.  
Irgendwie erstaunlich, oder? Aya gleich Alptraum.   
Selbst Duo dürfte klar sein, dass sich das ein   
wenig widerspricht.   
  
Ich könnte es erklären, aber ich will nicht. Bei  
manchen Dingen ist es besser, wenn man sie tot  
schweigt. Finde ich zumindest.  
  
Tatsache war, ich vermisste sie schrecklich.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alles um mich herum war in einen dicken blau grauen  
Nebel gehüllt. Ich war völlig allein und dem  
entsprechend einsam fühlte ich mich auch.  
  
Wirklich, niemand war zu sehen. Auch nicht, als sich  
der Nebel ein wenig lüftete.  
  
Nirgendwo eine Menschenseele und nirgendwo auch nur  
ein Anzeichen von rosa Plüsch.  
  
Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Ich war nicht mehr in  
der Anstalt.   
  
Ob mich das nun beruhigen oder eher beunruhigen   
sollte, wusste ich nicht. War 'ne knifflige  
Entscheidung.  
  
Bei der nächsten Sache, die mir auffiel, war ich mir  
hingegen absolut sicher: Beunruhigend.  
  
Ich stand nämlich splitter faser nackt in der   
Gegend rum und trug nicht mal Make Up.  
  
Das ganze wurde umso peinlicher als plötzlich Aya   
vor mir stand und mich einfach nur an sah.   
  
Natürlich, SIE hatte etwas an. Das Leben ist einfach  
nicht fair. Und Aya auch nicht, schließlich hätte  
sie mir ja was zum Anziehen mitbringen können. Oder  
mir wenigstens ihren Mantel leihen können, aber -   
nee - Gnäfrau will ja mal wieder nicht.   
  
Zicke.  
  
Aber anstatt zu meckern, was für mich ja eigentlich  
typisch gewesen wäre, stand ich einfach nur nackt,  
wie ich nun mal war, da und starrte zurück.  
  
Naja, bis Aya ihre Hand erhob und mir völlig aus  
heiterem Himmel eine knallte. Und das Mädchen hat  
'nen Wums 'drauf!  
  
Mit einem Blick, der wohl eine Mischung aus "Bei dir  
hakt's wohl?!" und "Was hab' ich jetzt wieder  
falsch gemacht?" sein musste, schaute ich ihr in   
die wunderschönen braunen Augen.  
  
Sie glänzten vor Wut und schienen trotzdem seltsam  
leer.  
  
Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ihre   
Schultern angespannt. Sie wendete ihr Gesicht von  
mir ab und sprach dann so leise, dass man es kaum  
hören konnte.  
  
"Warum lässt du mich allein?"  
  
Ich starrte sie nur an. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Unfähig irgend etwas zu sagen. Was hätte ich auch  
sagen sollen? Ich war völlig hilflos und das bin ich  
selten.  
  
Dann wachte ich auf. Ohne ihr eine Antwort gegeben  
zu haben.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei hatte sein Katana heute Morgen stecken lassen  
und statt dessen beschlossen, es sei vielleicht ganz  
amüsant mir 'nen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf  
zu kippen. Ich fand's weniger lustig...  
  
"Guten Morgen, Miyuki!", grinste er mich dämlich und  
künstlich provozierend an. Aber meine Nacht war  
einfach zu beknattert gewesen, um darauf ein zu  
gehen.  
  
Also ließ ich ihn einfach, ohne irgendetwas zu  
sagen, stehen und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad  
und mich zu waschen.  
  
Dass dieses gerade mal wieder von Heero und Duo  
besetzt war, störte mich weniger, wofür hat man  
schließlich Haarnadeln?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Am auf Drogen bereits untersuchten Frühstückstisch  
konnte ich mich dann doch dazu durch ringen,   
fröhlich zu sein oder zumindest so zu tun, als ob.  
Schließlich war es Heeros Geburtstag und den wollte  
ich ihm nicht versauen. Ich konnte Morgen immernoch  
deprimiert in der Gegend rumsitzen und mich  
bemitleiden lassen. Und bei Gott - das würde ich!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Geschenke auspacken ist immer wieder lustig, findet  
ihr nicht? Ich find's tierisch toll. Beim Kauf eines  
Geschenkes stellt sich einem meist die Frage:  
  
Was schenkt man jemanden, der schon alles hat?  
  
Anders bei Heero Yuy. Da fragt man sich:  
  
Was schenkt man jemanden, der gar nichts will?  
  
Eine weitere unlösbare Frage, doch trotzdem hatten  
wir alle es auf unerklärliche Weise geschafft, etwas  
mehr oder minder passendes zu finden.  
  
Zu den eher minder passenden Geschenken zählte ohne  
Frage das von Relena: Reizwäsche für Mädchen und  
ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift "Für heute Abend."  
  
Dummerweise hatte Duo eine ähnliche Idee, was dann  
gleich wieder in etwas Handfestem ausartete.  
  
Wir ignorierten sie und wechselten den Raum.  
  
Zu den dann doch etwas passenderen Geschenken   
darf ich mit Stolz das meine zählen: Monition.   
Sicher nicht das am besten durchdachte Geschenk,   
aber trotzdem nahe liegend und immer wieder  
nützlich.  
  
Ansonsten bekam Heero noch mehr Monition von Trowa,  
Tee von Quatre, Schießpulver von Wufei und kleine  
bunte Pillen in einem durchsichtigen Tütchen mit  
'ner roten Schleife 'drum von den Pflegern.  
  
Das letzte war mit Abstand das kreativste Geschenk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wie jeder weiß, ist es auf Geburtstagsparties auch  
üblich, etwas zu essen und eine Kleinigkeit zu  
trinken.  
  
Etwas zu essen interpretierten wir, in dem wir den  
Pizzaservice auf Trapp hielten und ihn so den  
nächsten Italienurlaub finanzierten und aus der  
Kleinigkeit zu trinken wurde ein Besäufnis.  
  
Die Kombination von Pizza und Wodka äußerte sich  
bereits nach einer Stunde darin, dass Quatre den  
Rasen mit seinem Mageninhalt beglückte.  
  
Auch wenn die anderen mich dafür nur geschockt  
anstarrten, ich wette, Heeros Geschenkpillen hätten  
geholfen.  
  
Nicht besonders erfreut über meinen Kommentar  
beschloss Trowa, dass es für Quatre Zeit sei, ins  
Bett zu gehen und somit auch für ihn. Und das schon  
um 1 Uhr Morgens... Stimmungskanone.  
  
Das hielt uns übrig gebliebene Vier aber nicht davon  
ab, die Nummer fünf in den Keller zu sperren.  
  
Ich hatte Recht behalten. Relena unter   
Alkoholeinfluss war Angst einflößend.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, wir feierten kräftig weiter. Oder  
sagen wir besser, wir tranken weiter. Leider ohne  
weitere Nahrungsmittel, denn der Pizzaservice  
weigerte sich beharrlich, uns weiter zu beliefern,  
nach dem der arme Lieferjunge auf seinem Fahrrad  
von einer betrunkenen Relena angesprungen wurde.  
  
Soviel dazu.  
  
Duo war auch schon mehr als blau, ebenso wie Wufei  
und meine Wenigkeit. Bei Heero konnte man zwar etwas  
Röte um die Nase erkennen, aber wirklich dicht  
schien er nicht. Hatten wir aber auch nicht wirklich  
erwartet.  
  
Doch schon eine Stunde später war auch er soweit,  
dass man in rollen konnte und so entschloss er sich,  
die Treppe hoch zu krabbeln, dicht gefolgt von   
einem nicht minder schwankenden Duo.  
  
Das hatte logischer Weise zur Folge, dass Wufei und  
ich nun allein waren.  
  
Wir tranken fröhlich weiter. Alkohol kam nach diesem  
mehr als deprimierenden Aya Traum gerade richtig und  
auch Wufei guckte recht tief ins Glas.  
  
Und das war wohl auch der Grund, warum ich von mir  
behaupten kann, einen kleinen Filmriss gehabt zu  
haben.  
  
Als Entschädigung dafür hatte ich am nächsten Morgen  
zum einen den Kater meines Lebens und zum anderen  
den Schreck des Jahrtausends.  
  
Jetzt hatte ich wirklich einen Grund, mich   
bemitleiden zu lassen. 


	16. Böses Erwachen und Voodoo Puppen

Wir tranken fröhlich weiter. Alkohol kam nach diesem  
mehr als deprimierenden Aya Traum gerade richtig und  
auch Wufei guckte recht tief ins Glas.  
  
Und das war wohl auch der Grund, warum ich von mir  
behaupten kann, einen kleinen Filmriss gehabt zu  
haben.  
  
Als Entschädigung dafür hatte ich am nächsten Morgen  
zum einen den Kater meines Lebens und zum anderen  
den Schreck des Jahrtausends.  
  
Jetzt hatte ich wirklich einen Grund, mich   
bemitleiden zu lassen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte man ein paar Mal  
einen Amboss darauf fallen lassen, von meiner  
Übelkeit mal ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Das war aber nicht der Grund für mein Aufwachen.  
Nein, der Grund dafür dürfte wohl ca. fünf Meter   
rechts von mir zu finden sein. Wufei. Oder besser  
gesagt: Wufeis Schnarchen.  
  
Mit dem festen Vorhaben, schnellst möglich weiter  
schlafen zu können, sich jedoch so wenig wie  
möglich zu bewegen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen,  
setze ich mich also noch im Halbschlaf auf,   
grabschte nach meinem Kopfkissen und feuerte einen  
mittlerweile ziemlich rutinierten Wurf ab, dessen  
vorraussichtliches Ziel Wufeis dummes Gesicht sein  
sollte.  
  
Was mich jedoch ein wenig verwirrte, war die   
Tatsache, dass dieses Kopfkissen kaum ein einhalb  
Meter - geschweige denn ganze fünf bis zu Wufeis Bett  
- flog. Es prallte nämlich mit einem dumpfen Klatscher   
direkt gegen die hölzerne Schranktür von einem der   
zwei Kleiderschränke is unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer.  
  
"Hä?" war das Einzige, womit ich dies kommentieren  
wollte.  
  
Doch schon kurz darauf wurde mir dann bewusst, dass  
daran irgendwas nicht stimmen konnte. Mein Bett  
stand ja gar nicht neben dem Schrank, sondern vor dem  
Fenster.   
  
Ein Blick nach links, wo besagtes hätte sein müssen   
und auch tatsächlich war, bestätigte das. Dort   
stand mein Bett in seiner ganzen unaufgeräumten  
Pracht, nur dummerweise ohne Inhalt, was ja auch  
einiger maßen logisch war, schließlich war ich nicht  
dort, sondern hier.  
  
Was mich auf eine klitzekleine Frage brachte. Wo  
war ich denn hier eigentlich?  
  
Die genauere Sortierung der Lage ergab, dass ich  
mich hier in Wufeis Bett befand, was auch mein  
räumliches Gleichgewicht wieder einiger maßen ins  
rechte Licht rückte.  
  
Dummerweise ergab diese genauere Sortierung auch,  
das quer im ganzen Raum Wäsche verteilt war. Ich  
mag ja kein ordentlicher Mensch sein, aber das war  
sogar für mich zuviel. Wufeis Wäsche lag übrigens  
auch dazwischen und das konnte schon gleich zwei Mal  
nicht sein, denn der ist pingelig bis zum geht nicht  
mehr.  
  
Und eben diese Putze vom Dienst lag nun neben mir  
und schnarchte, dass man ihn glatt mit 'ner Horde  
Nashörner verwechseln könnte.  
  
Die Sache mit den Klamotten brachte mich auf eine  
weitere Frage: Wieso hatte ich nichts an?  
  
Mag daran liegen, dass ich von Natur aus eine etwas  
lange Leitung haben oder daran, dass ich immernoch  
glaubte, mich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen, aber  
das wollte einfach nicht in meinem Kopf.  
  
Immernoch ziemlich verwirrt weckte ich den weiterhin  
friedlich vor sich hin schnarchenden Wufei auf. Der  
blickte mich einfach nur verschlafen an, gähnte und  
setzte sich zu mir auf. Während er das tat, fiel mir   
auf, dass er auch nicht gerade viel - oder sagen  
wir besser: gar nichts - an hatte.  
  
"Du, Wufei?"  
"Was is'n?"  
"Was ist hier los?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Na, das."  
  
Mit dem Finger zeigte ich zu erst auf die Unordnung  
und dann auf mich und ihn. Er blickte mich erst mal etwas  
verwirrt an, ich glaube, er verstand gar nicht, was  
ich meinte, aber schon nach kurzem schien er zu  
blicken, was ich sagen wollte.  
  
Trotzdem schien diese neu gewonnene Erkenntnis ihn  
nicht davon abhalten zu wollen, mich weiterhin  
bedebbert an zu glotzen.  
  
"Ist das dein Ernst?"  
"Was'n sonst?"  
  
Nein, jetzt musste ich mir auch noch diese bekloppte  
Diskussion geben und dabei hatte ich schon Kopfweh.  
Und Schlafen war mir auch vergangen. Jetzt wollte   
ich nur noch wissen, was hier abging. Ich verstand's  
nämlich immernoch nicht.  
  
"Du willst das echt wissen...?"  
"Meinst du, ich würde Fragen, weil es so schön ist?"  
"Nun..."  
"Natürlich will ich es wissen!"  
  
Der schaffte es auch jedes Mal, mir die Stimmung zu  
versauen.  
  
Erst recht, als er mir dann die Antwort gab.  
  
Das war nämlich der Augenblick, in dem ich am   
liebsten einfach los geschrien hätte. Das tat ich  
dementsprechend dann auch.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Das nächste was ich tat, war, Wufei ohne irgendwelche  
Klamotten, schließlich hatte er diese gar nicht   
verdient, wenn es nach mir ginge, vor die Tür zu  
schmeißen.  
  
Der stand dann erst mal recht perplex da und merkte  
gar nicht, dass er von unseren Mitbewohnern doch  
recht merkwürdig angesehen wurde. Bis es ihm dann  
einer sagte und er sich schnellst möglichst ins Bad  
verkrümelte.  
  
Das passte wiederum Duo und Heero nicht, aber ich  
glaube, das war ihm egal.  
  
Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ja auch noch nicht im   
Bad war und schmiss Wufei auch dort raus.  
  
Dann begann ich damit beschäftigt, gemütlich zu  
duschen, Zähne zu putzen, mich anzuziehen und neben  
her noch ein klein bisschen die Welt zu verfluchen.  
  
Stressabbau.  
  
Das konnte doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein. So   
viel Alkohol kann doch kein Mensch trinken. Allein   
der Gedanke ist eklig.  
  
Das hatte der bestimmt geplant. Ja, genau. "Füll'   
ich halt mal Miyuki ab, mal sehen, was passiert."  
Sowas in der Art.  
  
Ich schwöre es, der kriegt so eine Tracht Prügel.  
Und er darf für den Rest seines kümerlichen   
mickrigen Lebens auf der Couch schlafen! Auf der  
rosa Couch!  
  
Wobei, wenn er mir heute ein paar Mal zu oft über  
den Weg läuft, wird sein Leben nicht mehr all zu  
lang sein.  
  
Jetzt werd ich kindisch.  
  
Tatsache war, ich war erbost. Und zwar ziemlich. Und  
das wird auch noch'n Weilchen so bleiben.  
  
Gnade Gott dem, der mich falsch anguckt.  
  
Mit diesem Vorhaben im Kopf, stürmte ich wieder aus  
dem Bad, das darauf auch gleich von Heero und Duo  
besetzt wurde, und zurück ins Schlaf... in mein Zimmer.  
Dort schmiss ich Wufei raus - mal wieder.   
  
Liegt das an mir oder wurde das langsam zur Gewohnheit?  
Naja, ist ja schließlich seine Schuld, wenn er immer   
da ist, wo ich hinwill, da kann ich auch nichts dafür.  
  
Unter Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass mein Kopf immernoch  
dröhnte wie die Sau, legte ich mich wieder hin -   
diesmal in MEIN Bett - und schlief erst mal gründlich.  
Am nächsten Morgen würde das alles sicher wieder ganz  
anders aussehen... Weniger schlimm...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Während ich versuchte, ein zu schlafen, ohne vorher  
meine Voodoo Puppe zu benutzen, saßen die anderen,  
selbstverstädnlich ohne Relena und diverse Pfleger,  
im Wohnzimmer und sahen sich Talk Shows an. Vera am  
Mittag. Immerhin war's nicht Andreas Türck.  
  
"Findet ihr das nicht auch unglaublich? Diese Tussi  
da, Lena oder so, die hat ihren Freund betrogen mit  
dessen Schwester! Hättet ihr das erwartet?!",  
kreischte Duo in Heeros Armen und in einer leichten  
Decke eingewickelt auf der Couch sitzend. Das Einzige,   
was Heero dazu sagte, war "Hn." und das war zu erwarten.  
  
Auch Trowa schien nicht besonders interessiert an   
dem Thema und meinte deshalb nur: "Sowas soll   
vorkommen."  
  
Quatre hingegen schien die Sache genau so packend  
zu empfinden wie Duo und meinte Gleich, ebenfalls  
mit Schatz eingewickelt auf der Couch: "Also, ich  
hätte diesen süßen Jungen nie mit seiner Schwester  
betrogen. Das könnte ich gar nicht. ich könnte auch  
Trowa nie so sehr weh tun, dass ich was mit Catherine  
anfange."  
  
"Quatre?"  
"Ja, Trowa?"  
"Du bist schwul. Es ist deshalb recht unwahrscheinlich,  
dass du irgendwann mal mit meiner Schwester schläfst."  
"Ich mein ja nur..."  
"Ich weiß. Danke."  
  
Und um das noch zu bekräftigten, küsste Trowa Quatre  
einmal kurz auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann wieder  
dem Fernseher zu.  
  
Duo, der das alles mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet  
hatte, begann auch gleich, wie'n Blöder, der er ohne  
zweifel nunmal war, um sich zu strampeln und hysterisch  
zu krillen: "Eyyyyy!! Heero, wieso küsst du mich nicht?!  
Trowa hat Quatre geküsst! Wieso küsst du mich nicht?!"  
  
"Duo?"  
"Hm, Schatz?"  
"Omae o korosu."  
"Ja, ich hab' dich auch sehr lieb..." 


End file.
